


Healing Broken Hearts no Matter How Many Pieces

by GrimReaperlover11



Series: Broken Hearts, Broken Psyche [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Kate Argent, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Derek Hale, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Kate Argent, F/M, Finger Sucking, Kate is a bitch, Kate makes Derek crawl like a dog, M/M, Master Stiles Stilinski, Master/Slave, Mind Manipulation, Name-Calling, Orgasm Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Praise Kink, Protective Melissa McCall, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff stilinski does not approve, Slave Derek Hale, Slavery, Smut, Stiles just wants Derek to be comfortable, Top Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek Hale, chris is just a buisnessman, im sorry, mentions of rape/non-con, slave werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaperlover11/pseuds/GrimReaperlover11
Summary: Stiles is dragged to a werewolf slave auction by lydia against his will, personally Stiles HATES slavery with a passion but when he sees a slave named derek he cant help but buy no matter how much muscle mass the were has on him.Derek just wants things to go back to the way they were, with humans not knowing anything about werewolves existing so he wouldnt be shackled for their entertainment. Fear roots itself deep inside him when he is showcased at an auciton. His fears getting worse when he is bought. Will he be able to make his new master happy and avoid any punishments or will his deepest fears be realized.





	1. Fear Itself

Stiles walked into the building and breathed in the not so fresh smell of sweat and tears.

“Stiles come on we need to get a good seat so we can get a good look at the stock of the auction house” 

Stiles was pulled from his thoughts by his friend Lydia Martin, who he secretly had a crush on since they were both in third grade. Lydia may be like him and not agree with the whole owning another living human being but that didn't mean she didn't want to find comfort in their company and in their help around her gigantic house that Stiles still to this day had no idea how she ever managed to maintain without any sort of help. 

“Ok Lydia, but I still don't understand why you wanted me to come here with you, you know how I feel about slavery being reinstituted into law, sure we now know werewolves exist but that just means that they managed to live in harmony with us without us knowing, why disrrupt the peace by putting them in chains and making them do what we tell them to?” Stiles gritted out as he walked by a man dragging a woman evidently a werewolf in chains by her hair ignoring her pleas for mercy and to release.

“I know you don't like the concept and admittedly I don't either however you and I both know I need help around my house and instead of having to pay a person weekly, this is a one time payment.” She answered as they both walked through the grand doors and managed to find seats in the front row. They were handed voting paddles by the attendant on the aisle. They sat down and Stiles prepared himself for the longest two hours of his life.

After about 45 minutes of sitting there lydia had already bought two wolves, one named Jackson and the other named Aiden. Stiles just smiled at her when she turned to see if he was still awake. 

Derek hated auction days, despite them happening almost every week he still hated having to move and entertain those came to stare at him. Despite this feeling he now stood in line to be shoved onto the auction stage and displayed like a prize, he quietly laughed at himself when he realized that many of those who came to auctions saw slave weres as exactly that, a prize.

When it was his turn he bowed his head and shuffled his way onto the stage with the attendant leading him into the center of the platform. Derek didn't look into the crowd, he just stood there with his head bowed so they would not be able to see the worry in his face. He had heard stories from returning slaves about their owners and what they had been subjected to and this scared him. 

His head shot up as he heard the horrendous words be shouted from the auctioneer. “SOLD for 15000"

Derek now knelt in the private room awaiting his new owner to come and inspect him to make sure that the buyer was satisfied with his new purchase. He could a rapid heartbeat approaching the room and he quickly became nervous. The door opened and he almost looked up to steal a look at his master. 

“ohmygodwhyareyouonthegroundpleasestandup” the quick ramble sent Derek into a spell of both confusion and curiosity. This was certainly not the normal behavior for buyers. There was the sound of a heavy sigh and then a semi calm voice with a hint of support broke the silence. “Please stand up so we can get out of here, this is my first time at an auction house and I want it to be my last” Derek was surprised to learn that he was in the midst of a human who had never been to an auction house. But he did as he was ordered if what the human said could even be perceived as an order. He followed the young man out of the room and thence the building. He winced when the bright sun hit his eyes but still followed instep with his owner. 

Stiles had not even a fraction of a clue as to what he was doing, he had never owned a slave before and he had even less of an idea as to why he had bought one but he just couldn't look at the man before him when he was on that stage and not feel for him, he wanted to be the one to give the wolf an escape, give him as much freedom as he could. He helped the wolf into the passenger seat of his vehicle and then took his own seat behind the wheel. 

“I'm sorry about the context of this arrangement but you have to believe me when I say that no harm will come to you as long as you are under my care and I don't plan on selling you back to this hell hole so there is nothing to worry about.” Stiles knew that this man, who understands that under the ridiculous law of the government he was a slave, has no reason to trust in anything he says or does but Stiles still had hope.

“Yes, Master” the wolf responded with a bowed head. Stiles sighed but started his Jeep and drove them home. It was a silent drive.

When they pulled into Stiles's driveway Derek noticed how despite having payed fifteen thousand his owners home wasn't as glorious has one would imagine. It was a standard two story with a bay window on the lower level. Derek honestly had expected more, he'd expected at least a small mansion.

Stepping out of the car Stiles was nervous, he'd never taken care of another human being besides his dad and he barely took car of himself. He walked to the other side of the car and opened his wolf's door. The man stepped out and immediately resumed his submissive stance, head bowed, feet apart, with his hands still tied behind his back. "Ok..um….follow me" Stiles gently said as he turned and started toward the front door of the house. The wolf nodded and followed the human into the house.

Leading the wolf into the living room Stiles took a seat in his recliner he looked up to see the were on his knees with his head bowed. 

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked 

"You haven't given me an order sir, I… don't know what you want me to do sir, forgive me sir."

Stiles heart broke when he heard the wolf’s voice crack, he saw the look of confusion and uncertainty in his eyes. 

“Ok first I want to make one thing absolutely clear, you don't have to call me sir, my name is Stiles, you don't have to wait for an order, I will not give you an order, and you do not have to do everything that I ask of you, understand?’ Stiles didn't want to sound mean he just wanted this man to understand that he was some cruel asshole that would take advantage of him. 

“I...I understand..Stiles” the slave said. 

“How about you tell me your name and then I'll show you to your room.” Stiles said gently as he helped his new roommate up off the floor. Stiles had not felt the were’s muscles at the auction house and he was in shock to find that the man’s muscles were no laughing matter, to be perfectly honest, he looked like a god in the body of a man. 

“M...my name….my name is Derek, Stiles.” Derek did not know if he messed up by giving his actual name but Stiles didn't seem to be bothered or angry by it. He just took Derek’s hand and smiled. “It's a beautiful name” he then turned and then led the man up the stairs.

Derek was nervous about seeing the bedroom his original master kept his bedroom fully stocked with toys like vibrators and floggers. Derek couldn't stop the flinch and intake of breath as Stiles opened the door. He limply followed his master into the room but was surprised when he wasn't pushed onto the bed or forced onto his knees, instead he was guided to stand infront of Stiles with his chin being lifted until he was looking the man in the eyes. “This is your room to do with as you please, we can go out to the store and get decorations tomorrow if you'd like.” his master gently said. Derek nodded “Thank you, master.” 

Stiles only nodded and decided not to correct the wolf, he was obviously nervous and scared about something but Stiles didn't want to pry and bring up bad memories. Again nodding Stiles turned around and walked out the door. 

Both men closed the doors to their rooms and slid down against them till they were sitting on the floor,

“What is he gonna do to me?” Derek whispered to himself”

What am I gonna do with him?” Stiles asked out loud


	2. Be Still My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Short chapter, sorry) ;( 
> 
> Stiles begins to see the toll Slavery has taken on Derek
> 
> Derek just cant figure out what to do

Derek stood up from the ground and walked over to the bed, it was generic, neatly made grey sheets with white pillows. Sitting down on the edge of the bed Derek couldn't get the thoughts out of his head, why had his new master given him this room, this bed, perhaps to give just so he can have it taken away has punishment should he ever mess up. The night just faded away as Derek laid down and just waited for morning.

Stiles just sat at his desk looking at his clock, he had no idea what he was doing, thinking that he could take care of another human being when he was just scraping by himself. He slowly walked over to the door thinking about opening it and checking on Derek but he didn't want to scare the man so he retreated to his bed and laid down.

The next morning Stiles woke up, used the facilities then opened his door and went down the stairs to the kitchen. He gasped when he entered the room to find Derek hunched over the sink furiously washing the dishes, 

“Good morning master I hoped you slept well, I made you eggs and toast, it's over there on the table.” Derek quickly said nodding over to the table then going back to scrubbing at a plate that as far as Stiles could tell had not a speck of dirt on it. “Derek, what are you doing?” Stiles calmly questioned moving to stand behind his wolf “I'm cleaning the dishes master.” this troubled Stiles because as far as he could see there were no crumbs from eggs or anything on the plate that derek was currently cleaning. “Have you eaten yet Derek?” Stiles asked stepping away to grab some eggs out of the fridge. 

Derek froze, his hand gripping the washcloth as if his life depended on it. “Y...ye..yes master?” He knew that Stiles was behind him and in the fridge. But maybe, just maybe if he sounded like he was telling the truth then maybe Stiles would just eat his breakfast and go about his day. 

“Derek, are you telling the truth or are you lying to me?” Stiles questioned, he wasn't upset at all but the sting that the wolf would lie to him about something so small was ever so present. 

Derek took a deep breath and put the dishes in the sink....”N...yes...yes master, I'm sorry master please, it won't happen again, I won't lie to you again, I'm sorry, please don't send me back, I can be good, I'll be so good just please let me be good” Derek cried out as tears rushed to his eyes and down his face, he couldn't hold back the sobs as he ducked his head down and somehow managed to make himself appear small. Stiles watched as the hulking figure of the man crumbled at his feet on his knees pleading as if he was pleading for his life, then it hit Stiles, maybe that's what he thought he was gonna have to do. Crouching down so that he was level with Derek, Stiles cupped the wolf’s face in his hands. “Derek i'm not gonna send you back, I would never do that to you, I'm not upset that you lied to me, I'm more hurt than anything, I told you I would never harm you and I meant that. You don't have to be good for me Derek, I want you to understand that. As long as you remain here this place is your home just as much as it is mine. The fact that you didn't eat doesn’t anger me, it saddens me.” Stiles stood up helped Derek off the floor and sat him down in a chair at the dining room table and slid the already made eggs and toast over to him, while Stiles went to the kitchen and made him his own breakfast.

Derek just sat there as he watched Stiles move throughout the kitchen. Eventually his master settled down next to him and began eating his food, after a moment Derek began to do the same. 

After breakfast Stiles found Derek sitting on his bed in his room looking out the window. 

Derek turned his head quickly as he heard Stiles enter the room. He became severely nervous when his master sat on the bed next to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. Derek couldn't help the shaking of his body, his mind racing with reluctant anticipation as to try to figure out what Stiles was gonna do next. Theories kept rushing into his head as to how Stiles would want him and how he could please a master that has not supplied much of anything as to his desires. 

“I'm heading out to the store to get a few things for the house and for you, do you want anything specific?” Stiles asked out of the blue, he smiled at the puzzled look he received from Derek.   
“I mean like clothing, obviously ima get you the essentials but is there anything, you know, special that you'd want?” Derek looked down into his lap, for a slave to ask anything of their master was not only unheard of it was punishable. The mere act that you belonged to your master and that they provided shelter for you should be enough. Derek shook his head slowly and looked back out the window. 

Stiles nodded and left the room. 

Derek cried himself into a nap when he heard the door close.


	3. "Breakdowns and 'Friendly Pain'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles sees how his actions effect Derek in the worst way possible and decides maybe Lydia can help....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for sticking with me thus far i enjoy writing for you and reading your comments and ideas. 
> 
> This chapter has some mental breakdowns so forewarning
> 
> thanks again 
> 
> -Grim

The sound of a door opening awoke Derek who sprang from the bed and ran to the stairs. He heard shuffling in the kitchen and decided it was best he join Stiles. He found the lanky man rummaging through different looking bags and mumbling to himself. 

“Stiles?” Derek said in a barely audible voice but he hoped that his owner heard him as he was afraid to actually say it again. 

Stiles turned to Derek with a smile that quickly dropped when he saw the puffiness of the man's eyes, that being paired with the dried but still obvious tear tracks and the look of being lost in his eyes. “Derek? What's wrong?” Stiles calmly asked as he approached the wolf putting a hand on his shoulder tenderly. Stiles hadn’t a clue as to what was wrong but here was a werewolf, who had enough muscle that he could probably bench press Stiles’s dining room table, looking beaten down and broken and all Stiles wanted was to fix whatever had made Derek so upset. 

Derek couldn't hold his walls up anymore and the dam broke, he began sobbing into the smaller man’s shoulder and neck “Wha…..What do you want from me….what ...what do you expect of me Stiles, please tell me….I...I need to know so I don't mess up again.” Derek managed to choke out between his sobs. He was aware that Stiles had started rubbing his back when his breakdown began but had suddenly stopped and oh how Derek longed for it to continue. He wanted Stiles to keep touching, to keep showing his affection to Derek cause when he did Derek felt divine and whole again for reasons he could not explain. 

Stiles pulled away and held Derek’s face in his hands forcing him to look back at Stiles. “Derek, why would you think you messed up?” Stiles pleaded as he almost lost himself into the green eyes of the man before him.

“Earlier you came into my bedroom and you sat on the bed next to me and then you placed your hand on my shoulder….and at first I was nervous but I was also excited because I like you Si...Stiles, but then you didn't do anything and then you left...please you have to tell me what I did wrong, I won't do it again, I'll be good I promise, just tell me what I need to fix” at this Derek again broke down but slid down the wall until he was sitting with his knees pulled against his chest

Stiles’s heart wanted to rip itself from its confines in his chest just to comfort this man and to be perfectly honest, Stiles would have let it. But he gathered what remaining confidence in himself he had and sat down next to Derek. “I know you can be good Derek, you are good, but that's the thing, you don't have to be good for me..you can be good for yourself. I'm sorry I hurt you with what happened earlier, it was not what I intended to do. Believe me Derek I would never do anything to harm you in anyway, be it physical, mental or emotional. Can you understand that?” Stiles pleaded searching Derek’s eyes for acknowledgement. He released a sigh of joy when he was awarded a nod from the were. “Good, now that we have that settled how about you try on your clothes and see if they fit, if some don't; well just take them back. Derek nodded rising to his feet and accepting the bags from Stiles when held out to him. 

While Derek went up the stairs to change Stiles pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to Lydia

<”Hey so I was wondering if you and your two would like to come over for dinner? I really want to get Derek meeting new people so can become more comfortable.”

>”Stiles I love you and we are friends but your gonna be the one coming over for dinner, bring your were and he can chill with Aiden and Jackson until we eat”

<”ok, well be over shortly, thanks Lydia, what would have happened to me if we hadn't been friends?” 

>”You would have been alone and without any excitement in your life <3”

Stiles laughed and put his phone in his pocket just as he heard a soft cough and turned to see Derek standing in front of the fridge wearing a grey shirt and black jeans both of which gripped his body so fine that Stiles almost started drooling. “Well they most certainly fit you” Stiles chuckled earning a small smile from Derek. “Hey so small change of plans, were gonna be going to my friend Lydia’s house for dinner, you can chill with her two wolves, Aiden and Jackson while me and her cook ok?” Stiles asked cautiously, he didn't want to overwhelm the man and have another breakdown. 

“Does she….is she..like you?” Derek managed before bowing his head, he should be happy that he is being taken anywhere by his owner but he was admittingly afraid that maybe his friend wouldn't be like Stiles and treat him like an animal. 

Using his finger to raise Derek’s chin Stiles smiled into the eyes that managed to captivate him every time he looked into them/ “Ye me and Lydia share the same ideas as to how Society is absolutely fucked on their views into the treatment of werewolves….you gonna be ok Der?” 

Derek's breath hitched when the nickname hit his ears but he quickly recovered smiling back at his human. “Yes..I'll be ok”

Pulling into Lydia’s driveway brought back so many memories from when he and her were in high school, he was the first person he shared his sexuality with and she had accepted him with open arms...and then the late night texts about who she thought was cute at school begun and if Stiles agreed.   
Derek looked up at the, what he would describe as a small mansion because that was the only way one could describe it as far as Derek was concerned; was a small mansion, and frowned...surely someone who lived here must have many werewolf servants just to maintain it. He was taken from his thoughts by Stiles opening his door and Derek followed suit, tailing his owner as they approached the massive door. The door opened and Derek was greeted by a woman with fiery red hair and a gentle smile. 

“Stiles, Derek come on in.” She exclaimed as she stepped aside allowing them to pass by. 

Derek then saw two men approach them who we could tell were wolves by the collars on their necks. “Derek I’d like you to meet Aiden and Jackson she said gesturing to the two wolves. The one known as Aiden held out his hand to which Derek shook, Jackson just nodded his greeting causing Derek to look down. “Why don't you two take Derek and show him around me and Stiles have some catching up to do” 

“Yes ma’am” both Aiden and Jackson said in unison, causing Derek to look at her. 

“I told them not to call me that but they still do, you can just call me Lydia Derek” she scoffed. 

Derek nodded and followed the other two wolves around the house, it was a beautiful house on the inside just as it had been outside. He could see numerous expensive high class paintings, carpets, and vases strewn throughout the rooms. Afraid to touch knock anything over Derek barely moved his hands and walked with calculated strides.

Stiles followed Lydia into her kitchen which was right off the entrance with a smile only to have it quite literally smacked off his face. 

“What have you done to him Stiles, he looks like he's afraid to exist let alone breathe without direct permission. What did you do?” Lydia seethed glaring daggers into Stiles, if looks could kill Stiles would have been buried by now.

“I haven't done anything to him, I barely even touch him unless it's to comfort him when he has a breakdown”....Stiles said but then he was taken back to today's breakdown from Derek and sighed. 

“What” Lydia asked between her teeth”

And so Stiles told her what had happened in Derek's room. Resulting in yet another smack from his friend, this one a little rougher and more painful. 

“You asshole, your sending him mixed signals making him think you like him and when you shut them off he breaks..you need to fix this Stiles, you need to tell him what you really feel cause trust me Stilinski I can see how you look at him, I’m sure half of this hemisphere knows how you feel about him with how obvious it is. You tell him and you make this right or so help me Stiles I will end you and make it look like an accident, do you understand?” Lydia fumed

“Yes Lyds I understand” Stiles replied cupping his cheek.

“Good now what sounds good for dinner” his friend asked returning to her natural caring self in the blink of an eye.


	4. New Old Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles manage to get some foundation built on how they are gonna handle the whole master and slave thing
> 
> but just when they get it built someone has to come over and topple it like a jenga tower

Sitting at the dining room table of Lydias what somewhat awkward but Stiles managed to persevere and made it through dinner without any issues.

As they were leaving Stiles heard soft whispers from behind him, turning he was overtaken with joy as he saw Derek talking to both Aiden and Jackson with a smile on his face. Seeing this smile made Stiles feel as if every breath he took was a gift that Stiles would cherish with all his heart. He was pulled from this haven by Lydia gently nudging him with her elbow and handing him a medium sized container of food. 

“Wouldn't be very host like of me if I didn't send you home with food now would it?” 

Stiles took the container with a smile and gave her a short side hug “Thanks Lyds, and thank you for the advice about Derek” Stiles whispered as not to draw attention. She nodded and then looked up into his eyes “My threat still stands Stiles, and id hate to have to get blood over my shoes so don't cause something that we’d both regret.” 

Stiles chuckled even though he knew she was deadly serious.

When they arrived back at the house Derek trailed behind Stiles and then proceeded to sit down on the couch in the living room. “Can...can we talk?” Derek said out loud though he was looking at the floor. Freezing Stiles looked at the man and frowned. Had something happened while he was with Aiden and Jackson? Taking his place in the love seat across from Derek Stiles waited for the were to start. 

“I know what you said about what you want to be called and I appreciate that you want to treat me like an equal Stiles, I really am, but I don't think I can handle it. I was talking with Aiden and Jackson before dinner and they explained how they fit with Lydia so well, they have a structure, they call her ma’am, they clean her house, yes she may be like you Stiles but Lydia..she understands how to take care of my kind but yet treat us with respect somehow. I know you don't want to but we need...I need that….you don't know what it's like to be trained on how to respond to your owner with a whip tipped wolfsbane, and then when you meet your master they tell you to forget everything that was beaten into your head.” Derek pleaded and when he was finished he seemed to cave in on himself as if saying that much at once had depleted his confidence. 

Stiles on the other hand was taken aback. Here was a were that he thought he was doing right by treating him as if he wasn't a slave, asking to be treated like one, though on the other hand he could understand where Derek was coming from...Stiles had just dropped it on him that he was gonna be treated the polar opposite of what he was taught. “Ok, so let's set up this structure, in fact, how about this, you tell me what you're comfortable with” Stiles exclaimed receiving a nod from Derek who looked confused for a second and then looked pleadingly at Stiles. “I want it to be like how I was at the training facility, I want to call you master or sir, I want to clean the house, and cook for you, I want to do your laundry, I need rules and punishments for when I break those rules. I want….I want to be able to pleasure you” Derek declared looking Stiles straight in the face. 

Stiles was back in his natural state of being at a loss for words. “Ok...i can live with the titles, if you want to clean the house, go ahead, I'll help you with cooking because I enjoy it” a nod from Derek. “Ok to the laundry. As far as the rules and punishment thing… how about we set up the rules once we are done here, but the punishments will fit the size of the rule that was broken ok?” Another nod “About the whole pleasuring thing ...I'm gonna be honest here Derek, you’re gorgeous, like god amongst man gorgeous…” Derek's breathing hitched at the hesitation in Stiles’s voice and the rapidity of his heart rate. “I can handle it as long as you tell me your ready for it, I know you can smell arousal and to be quite frank just looking at you gets me in the mood but I'm not gonna force you to give me a blowjob or bend over if your exhausted from working around the house ok?” Derek gave a final nod and stood up and kneeled between Stiles legs pushing them apart allowing him access to his master’s groin. “Thank you, Master” he said as he slowly unzipped the front of Stiles’s jeans and pulled out his cock and slowly slid his tongue from the base of the shaft to the tip of the head before taking the whole thing into his mouth ripping a gasp from the man above him.

To say that Stiles was in bliss would be an understatement, Stiles had now become the personification of bliss. “Oh...FUCK Derek” Stiles cried out as he experienced so many sensations of pleasure that he could barely contain himself. Stiles weaved his finger into Derek's hair getting a grip on the wolfs head, but in his current state he accidentally pulled on the wolf’s hair which awarded a moan from the slave. “Like..having your hair pulled do you?” he was answered with another groan from Derek. He watched in a mix of amazement and ecstasy as Derek bobbed his head and felt his slaves tongue swirl over the tip of his cock which made Stiles lean back and grunt . “I'm...i'm getting...close Der…” Stiles panted as he tried to put some of the pieces of his mind that had been scrambled by the acts of his wolf. 

Finally he couldn't hold it back anymore “Fuck...Derek..get ready,” Stiles moaned as he thrust deep into Derek’s mouth and came with a shout. Derek just sat there and swallowed down the load that had been blasted into his mouth as if it were a volcano. Once he was sure that he had consumed every drop did Derek pull off with an audible pop. “Th...thank you...Derek...that...that was amazing.. Stiles managed between breaths. Derek nodded back with a “You are welcome, Master, is there anything else I can do you serve you?” Stiles sat up without any idea as to how he managed this feat and looked at the clock, it read 10:50.

“It's getting pretty late, how about we go to bed and we can talk more tomorrow” Stiles said standing up and leading Derek up the stairs. Derek was about to go into his room when he felt a hand grab hold of his wrist and pulling him the other way, looking up he saw that he was being led by Stiles into his Master’s bedroom. “Come on big boy, your sleeping with me from now on.” Stiles said with a smile as he took the wolf into his room. Stiles stood on the left side of the bed and grabbed at the hem of his shirt. Derek intervened at slowly made his hands trade places with his master’s. “Let me, Master” Derek said as he got close inside Stiles’s space and began undressing the man. When Stiles was left in nothing but his boxers Derek leaned down and removed his own clothes...still well within breathing distance of his owner...for a moment they just stood there looking longingly into each other's eyes.

Stiles was the first to break the silence by shoving Derek onto the bed with a quieted humph from Derek. He then joined his wolf on the bed as they most of the night peppering each other with kisses, falling asleep once they had both exhausted themselves

Stiles woke in the morning from the best sleep that he had ever had. This sense of happiness quickly turned to despair as he found the other side of the bed empty. He rose from the bed and dressed himself quickly and walked down stairs to have his sense of smell bombarded by the scent of pancakes and eggs. Following his nose he hummed when he saw Derek at the stove cooking breakfast. Taking his seat at the island. He drummed his fingers as he stared at the exposed back muscles of Derek making him want to go another round. 

Once Derek had served them both Derek took a seat on the stool next to Stiles. “We never got to discuss the rules yesterday.” Derek said looking at Stiles timidly. Scoffing around a mouth full of eggs Stiles looked at Derek. “And just who’s fault is that, I wonder,” Stiles said earning a smile from Derek. “But your right he continued, I told you we would and so we shall.” Derek squared his shoulder and sat up straight as he prepared for what was to come. 

“You are to call me master at all times, You will eat a minimum of three meals a day, you will clean the bathroom mainly because I don't like doing it, if you want to go out, you must first tell me when and where you plan to go, if you want to call someone you must ask first and tell me who. When I have friends over you will greet them and take their coat; you will also cook dinner when for us and our guests. Finally you will have the right to deny an order if it will hurt your either emotionally, physically, or mentally; or if it has the potential to lead to these events. Are these rules clear?” Stiles asked raising a brow at Derek who seemed as if the rules he had just listed were childish. “Yes, Master, I understand Master.” Derek nodded. Stiles nodded back and finished his breakfast. “Good, finish your breakfast and get dressed, were going out.” Stiles said as he put his dish into the sink. 

They both sat in Stiles’s jeep, Derek had no idea where they were going but he was curious as to how Stiles would act in public now that they had their new system going. 

Stiles just hoped that no problems occurred while they were out. 

Derek trailed a step behind Stiles with his head bowed and his hands clasped behind his back. He knew they were walking into a store because of all the smells that entered his nose but he dare not look up. He followed Stiles throughout the store until they came to a stop. “Come here and look up Derek” Stiles ordered and Derek complied. Looking up he was filled with confusion as he saw that Stiles was holding a collar up to his throat as if seeing if the thing would fit. Apparently Stiles was satisfied with what he saw as he casually put the collar in a basket. Bowing his head again Derek followed Stiles around the store more until he sensed they had come to the checkout. He wasn't expecting what happened after they were walking away from the registers.

“Derek? Is that you?” 

Derek's blood ran cold as he recognized the voice that had caused him years of pain and torment. Stiles also turned his head to see a woman with brown hair coming towards them. 

“It is you, I knew we’d see each other again Derek. I just didn’t think it'd be under these circumstances” the woman said with a smile. 

Stiles saw how visibly tense Derek was and took a step forward. “Excuse me but..who are you?” he asked with a raised brow. 

“Oh where are my manners, I'm Kate I used to train Derek here….wait a minute” she glanced at Derek and then back to Stiles and back again to Derek “You got yourself a master? How cute” She said getting closer to Derek.

He didn't know what came over him, one moment he was cowering then the next he was holding Kate to the ground, his hand fully clawed and gripping her throat. “Derek STOP, GET OFF HER” Stiles yelled pulling Derek back to his senses. 

Gasping for breath Kate stood up and glared daggers at both Stiles and Derek. “Are you gonna just stand there or are you gonna punish him for attacking a human?” Kate seethed at Stiles. Sputtering Stiles tried to compose himself. “He didn't mean it i'm sure he was scared, he gets scared around large groups of people.” Stiles managed while trying to stand in front of Derek who was shaking like a leaf. “You’re only saying that to protect him cause he's a good fuck and trust me, I know he is but he needs to be punished.” Stiles looked around and saw a security guard watching the argument take place, looking over his shoulder his heart broke at Derek’s terrified look. Suddenly he felt something be thrust into his hands, he looked down to see he was now holding a long black leather whip, he could feel the tip of the thing and instantly knew that it was capped with silver. “Do it or i'll have him forcibly removed from your care and hell be put down.” Kate growled. Stiles turned to Derek who began shaking his head furiously and backing up. 

“Please Master, I didn't mean it, please don't. I can behave, i'll behave just please don't do it” Stiles looked back at his wolf. He glared at Kate to find her smirking back at him like the cat who ate the canary. “Turn around Derek.” Stiles whispered. He flinched at the sobs that began to emit from his slave. “You said to disobey an order if was gonna be hurt, Please Stiles don't make me do it” Derek pleaded he crawled over and hugged Stiles leg looking up into his master’s eyes. “Turn around...that's my final order Derek” Derek sagged on the ground but followed the command. Taking a few steps back Stiles tried his best to keep the tears from appearing, he wasn't doing the best. “Twenty lashes should be good enough” chuckled Kate. ‘He’ll get 12 and that's final” Stiles said through clenched teeth. “I'm sorry” he whispered hoping Derek could hear him. He brought the whip down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff Hanger..dont hate me i love you all, i plan to get this updated quickly as payment for any tears that may be shed for Derek
> 
> Also let me know in the comments if you would like to work in Stiles having a spark secretly and ill think of something 
> 
> As always thank you for your reading, your support and your comments it is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim


	5. Moonlit Emergencies..Yay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Kate Stiles learns a bit of Dereks history from the facility..he also learns that he can command an alpha? Weird!

The sound of the leather hitting bare flesh made Stiles want to collapse, but what really got him was when he saw Derek who he promised he would never hurt him without reason flinch as the silver tip violently slid down his back.

“That wasn't hard enough, actually punish him” Stiles heard Kate scoff to his side. Shooting her a glare he huffed. “Last I checked I am his master, I will punish him as I see fit.” this resulted in another scoff from Kate “Last I checked he attacked me and it's all on camera, so should I just ask for the tapes and show them to WereServices or are you gonna actually man up and punish him the way he needs to be?” She growled. Considering his choices Stiles slumped in defeat, muttering another apology he hoped that Derek would hear. 

When Stiles brought the whip down the next time he heard a grunt from Derek but nothing more, he glanced at Kate who stood there with a satisfied smirk. Stiles could barely hold back tears as the motions of whipping Derek became fluid to him.

Nothing could prepare him for the sudden scream that erupted from Derek causing Stiles to almost lose his grip on the whip, they had just passed the seventh lash. “Keep going” Kate growled. Stiles wanted to run over to his wolf and embrace him and tell him that everything was gonna be ok but Stiles knew this would be a lie. Stiles readjusted his grip on the whip and brought it down once again this time Derek's screams were much louder and more forceful. 

On their final lash, Stiles watched as the whips end came down carving yet another ugly gash into the wolves back. Stiles dropped the whip and ran over to Derek gathering the man into his arms. He could feel the tears running from Derek’s face onto his shirt, could practically hear the rapidity of Derek’s heart, the sobs broke his heart. Kate walked over and smiled cruelly down at them. “He took that well, not that I’m surprised he used to get stuff like this daily to the point that he would assume the position as soon as I walked into the room.” she chuckled. Stiles looked up at her murderously. “He's been punished, now we are leaving, and if I ever see you around my slave again I will have a restraining order filed against you.” Stiles said as he helped Derek up and led him out to the back seat of his jeep. Laying the wolf down and then taking his place in the driver's seat Stiles mustered all he could to keep the tears out of his eyes as he drove down the road. 

Derek kept quiet the entire ride just laying in the backseat of the jeep, he curled into himself and cried. 

When the arrived home Stiles opened the side door and half carried, half dragged Derek into the house then laying him on the couch. From what he could tell some of the cuts were starting to heal but he could see the void in Derek’s eyes. He went back on his word, he broke one of his own rules….he failed his wolf. He watched as Derek closed his eyes and drifted off to a restless sleep. 

Derek awoke and took in his surroundings He was in the living room on the couch laying on his stomach. Stiles was nowhere to be found. Despite his body's protests he stood up and went into the kitchen to find it empty, he then checked throughout the house. He could hear a heartbeat rapidly pounding in his ears but he couldn't place it. Finally he found himself outside the door to Stiles’s room. This is where the thrumming of the heartbeat was coming from. Derek opened the door.

His senses were assaulted by the reek of sadness, guilt, and anger. Looking around the room he saw Stiles curled into the corner of the room his face red from crying and he breathing hitched. Derek slowly walked over so he was within his master’s line of sight and sat down without a word and stared at the floor. Finally Stiles broke the silence. “I am so sorry Derek, She made me do it, I didn't want to do it.” Stiles pleaded looking at Derek who continued to stare at the floor. “I know you didn't Master” was Derek’s only reply. This only made Stiles feel worse. 

“I would never mean to hurt you like that Derek, I would never punish you like that...I wouldn’t.” Stiles muttered. He felt horrible looking at this man who had done nothing wrong, had only lashed out in panic. “How did you know her?” Stiles asked solemnly. Derek sighed and then looked Stiles.

“It's as she said, she was the one that trained me when I was in the facility. But she always preferred to go off the books, sure she'd make me do the usual stuff, but her brother Chris would come in time to time and tell her to stick to their traditional regimen.” He paused as if he was seeing it happen all over again, as if he was back in the facility. “She enjoyed whipping me even if I followed her orders because I didn't do it fast enough to her desire or I didn't do it with her preferred elegance. She also enjoyed electrocution, she would hook me up to a machine and place pads all over my body, my chest, my nipples, my cock, my balls..all over and then shed just sit there and watch as I screamed whenever she turned it on.” Stiles sat up and stared at Derek, how could one man take so much torture and manage to come out alive? “One day Chris came in while she was shocking me and turned off the machine himself. He told her that I was to be moved to the auction house so I could be sold, this angered Kate and she tried to tell him that I wasn't ready but he told her his decision was final and that he'd prepare me to be moved himself. The next day he woke me up and drove me to the auction house. I like to think that he saw the darkness in his sister and saved me.” Derek finished with a deep breath. 

Stiles then moved over to hug his wolf. “I'm so sorry Derek.” was all Stiles could say as he held the slave in his arms. “Can I ask you a question Master?” Derek said as he pulled away to look his owner in the eyes. “Of course Derek, you can ask me anything” Stiles replied with meaning. “Why did you buy me a new collar?” Derek questioned, not that he wasn't complaining he saw the new one that Stiles had bought before...Kate.. he knew that it was leather and would be a good replacement over his current iron collar. “Because I know that an iron collar can't be too comfortable, plus I know that it was a facility collar so it had extra doses of wolfs bane laced onto it so I wanted to get you one that would be better feeling if only slightly.” Stiles answered earning him a nod paired with a small smile from Derek. “Speaking of full moons, the next one is tonight and I was gonna ask you if you'd be ok with it yesterday but the whole Kate situation happened and I never got the chance to.” Stiles offered. He knew that most wolves had troubles with the full moon and he just wanted to ensure a safe environment for the both of them should it be a problem. “I don't normally have a problem during a full moon but if I feel I need to be isolated you'll need to take the chains that the auction house gave you and chain me up somewhere” Derek answered back. Nodding Stiles stood, he was only feeling slightly better but he knew he needed to put on the big boy pants and be strong for Derek, they hadn't put forth the structure only for it to be shattered the first day. “Follow me” he said as he walked out the room but he voiced it as a command. “Yes, Master” Derek muttered trailing behind his master into the kitchen. 

They enjoyed a small dinner and then prepared the spare room for Derek. He was to remain there for the night, however if he felt that he couldn't contain his wolf he would be led to the basement that he had yet to see and chained down there for the duration of the night. 

Now Derek sat on the bed in his room watching the moon as it rose above the treeline gliding upward to emanate it's beauty and ghostly white rays on the earth. When humans first started putting collars on werewolves they forgot about the pull of the moon and that even with the wolfsbane that was laced into their facility issued collars for some wolves it simply wasn't enough and the change would still occur, this held true to this day despite the advances in technology the humans had made. Laying down Derek decided to just sleep the night away.

He woke to an itch in the pit of his stomach, soon this itch turned to fire burning it's way up from his stomach to his chest then spreading throughout his body. “MASTER” Derek screamed in panic as he watched his nails elongate into claws, he could feel his teeth become fangs and felt the hair sprout on his face. Trying with all his might he tried to push the wolf down and keep it under control but this was proving to be futile. Stiles burst through the door chains in hand. He stumbled back against the wall as he saw Derek's face morph into something of nightmares. “Derek remain calm it's gonna be ok” Stiles said trying to remain calm as he approached the ailing were. “Mast..please….go..lea..NOW” Derek barked, his voice turning to deep guttural growls. Stiles tried to quickly throw the silver chains around Derek’s torso but the wolf jumped out of the way then lunged at Stiles grabbing his throat and slamming him into the wall “Der...Derek stop...this...this isn't you...let me go” Stiles sputtered between attempts for breath, then he looked into the were’s eyes and would have gasped if he had the oxygen to do it. Blood red globes stared back at him with malice. Derek was an alpha...but alphas were supposed to be extinct. Mustering all the air in his body he could Stiles looked back into those terrifying eyes “Let me go Derek NOW” Stiles managed putting everything ounce of authority he could into his words. He was surprised when Derek’s face changed from one of anger to confusion, he was released as Derek backed up and looked at his hands then back to Stiles and roared. He came at Stiles who barely had enough time to collect his breath and look back up at the advancing wolf. “ENOUGH DEREK” He yelled again this time with more ferocity than last. He sighed in relief as Derek stopped Dead in his tracks. Getting to his feet Stiles glared at his wolf “Kneel” he growled.   
Derek dropped to his knees with a whimper as his eyes met Stiles who just stood there looking at the alpha who was kneeling in front of him, inside he was full of shock and fear but he didn't let that show over his mask of seriousness. All of a sudden the wolf beneath him began to shake and howl and growl, then it went silent with its head bowed. “Stiles?” Derek said looking up at his human. He was still shifted but he didn't know why he wasn't covered in blood. Stiles just gaped at Derek then made a noise that could be described as a mix of a squeak and the sound of a yelp as he thrust a syringe into the side of Derek’s neck causing the were to drop like a sack of potatoes. “I'm sorry” Stiles repeated over and over as he drug the now unconscious body of Derek onto the nearby bed. He did however cover the man up, he isn't heartless. Turning the light he Stiles went back to his own room and closed the door behind him. He just sunk down against the door and rested his head in his hands. 

“What have I gotten myself into?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, im trying to crank out chapters of this as much as i can. 
> 
> I enjoy reading your comments and seeing your reactions. Let me know in said comments if there is anything you'd like to see and what you thought of the chapter.
> 
> Thanks again!!!
> 
> -Grim


	6. Patience, Anger and the Pound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the whole wolf incident Stiles decides to push his emotions aside and talk things over with Derek..things don't go so well, So when Derek runs away you best believe that Stiles is not happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all
> 
> acts of violence, punishment ahead

Stiles didn't sleep that night and it was pretty obvious the next morning, his hair was disheveled and he had bags under his eyes. But he rose from his place at his desk and walked into the hallway stopping at Derek’s door. Doing his best to look at least somewhat composed Stiles took a deep breath and opened the door. What was on the other side of the door surprised him. The room was spotless, the bed was perfectly made, and the floor looked like you could perform brain surgery on it. But what made him cringe was Derek sitting up against the far wall with his legs sprawled out and his hands in his lap. He was back to his normal form but the tear tracks on his face were evident. Stiles just stood in the doorway looking down upon the poor wolf. “Come on” was all Stiles said as he turned and walked downstairs not even waiting to see if Derek had moved. Stiles took a seat at the kitchen table and smiled to himself when he saw Derek’s form come into the kitchen, pausing then starting making breakfast. 

As they sat across from each other no man touched his food until Derek broke the silence. “I'm sorry, Master, about last night. I should have allowed you to chain me up...I...I risked your safety..please forgive me.” Stiles began eating taking a bite of his french toast. Once he had swallowed and wiped his mouth with his napkin he spoke. “I'm not angry Derek, I’m not even mad, this was a learning experience on two accounts’ Derek looked at him quizzically. “For one, the moon still has a sway on your no matter if you think you have control. But also you’re an alpha which brings me to the big question..how are you an alpha?’ Stiles asked in a monotone voice not letting any sense of emotion present itself in his voice and that scared Derek. Taking a deep breath Derek looked down at his food before muttering something that Stiles couldn't hear, and honestly it pissed Stiles off. “Say it out loud Derek, how are you an Alpha.” he ordered. Letting out another breath Derek looked at Stiles but this time with annoyance. “My sister died before humans went on their crusade to enslave werewolves, that's how I became an alpha, I just learned how to hide it, Master” Derek growled, his words oozing venom. But as soon as those words left his mouth he immediately regretted them. Averting his gaze to the floor he cleared his throat. “I'm sorry, Master, that was rude.” Stiles decided not to acknowledge it and moved on. “Another question..why did you listen to my commands when you wolfed out last night?” Stiles asked genuinely, he wanted to know, normally when wolves shifted out from the moon they lost their sense of logic and became feral, so why was Derek different. 

Derek began shaking, not out of fear but out of anger, he just wanted all the questions to stop. He didn't know the answer but he didn’t want to say that because then that would bring on more questions. “Tell me Derek why is it that you went feral last night but you still listened to my commands?”

“I DON'T KNOW, BUT I SHOULD BE ASKING WHAT THE HELL DID YOU STICK ME WITH?” Derek yelled, he was done with the submissiveness. Sighing Stiles pulled out the syringe, Derek could see that it still had some liquid in it, maybe less than a quarter. “It's a mix of wolfsbane and some other things that would put you unconscious.” Stiles answered with a deadpan tone. He understood that Derek hadn't meant to shift last night but that was last night, now the wolf was yelling at him and as much as Stiles wanted to protect the man, he would not sit idly while he was yelled at by the were. “YOU DRUGGED ME WITH WOLFSBANE? ‘I'll never hurt you Derek, I promise, I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you Derek’ you’re a fucking liar, Master.” Derek roared as he stood and ran up the stairs doing his best to ignore the commands to return to the table, doing his best to keep the side of him that was telling him to be a good slave and kneel at his master’s feet and beg for punishment and forgiveness. 

Stiles sat at the table for a moment before standing up to clear both the barely touched plates of food and put the dishes in the sink. He'd give Derek a moment to collect himself before he went upstairs to talk. 

After what Stiles guessed to be a half hour he trudged up the stairs and tried to open the door to the spare room, where Derek would go when he wanted to be alone. “Derek come on open the door i want to apologise.” No answer “Derek open the door” Stiles said with more authority as he pounded on the door. He tried to open the door but it barely moved as if something was hindering the door from moving. “Fuck it” Stiles muttered to himself as he charged the door successfully barging it open to find the room void of any living presence. 

The curtains blew against the breeze coming from the open window. 

“FUCK” 

Stiles practically flew down the road in his jeep looking for Derek. Terrified for the fact that the wolf could be anywhere out in public amongst people who could hold a variety of emotions towards werewolves. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Stiles’s phone started buzzing. He didn't recognize the caller ID but he decided to answer it “Hello?”

“Hello Mr erm….Stilinski?” came the voice on the other end, it sounded like a woman who sounded like this was her hundredth time calling someone today

“Yes this is Stiles Stilinksi..can I help you?” he asked with total confusion in his voice.   
“Yes this is Andrea from Beacon Hills shelter and we have a were here who says that you own him, I'm calling to confirm this and set up an appointment for transport if he truly does belong to you” Stiles couldn't hold back the sigh of relief that escaped from his lips. However this was quickly replaced by anger. Putting the phone back to his ear hear 

“Um yes that wolf, Derek, he does belong to me um….is there a way you could have him delivered to my home address?” Stiles said as he quickly did a totally legal u turn and made his way back to his house. 

“Yes we can arrange that, it will however cost a small transportation fee of twenty dollars” Andrea replied “I will however warn you that because he was picked up on the street without you attending him he was treated as a stray so he will have some bumps and bruises on him” She informed him.   
“I understand thank you Andrea” Stiles replied. He finished providing her with his address as he pulled into the drive of his house. He went inside sat on the couch to wait for the 10 minute way that Andrea told him to pass by.

Finally Stiles perked up when he heard the telltale sign of car doors closing. Stiles stood and moved to the foyer just as a knock rapped against the door. Opening the door Stiles stepped back as one man walked in holding a clipboard with another behind him holding onto Derek. The wolf had seen better days. His left eye was swollen shut, he had numerous cuts on his face alone and many more all over his bare chest. However these injuries were starting to heal due to the wolf’s regenerative abilities. The man who was holding Derek nonchalantly threw the were to the floor with enough force that it caused Derek to slide, stopping at Stiles feet. The man with the clipboard approached Stiles and held it out to him asking him to sign the form confirming delivery of the correct wolf. “He gave us a bit of trouble when we were trying to secure him for delivery but nothing we couldn't handle or that won't heal.” The man said. Stiles could only nod as he glared down at Derek. Once they left Stiles bent down and grabbed the back of Derek’s collar pulling him onto his hand and knees. “Get up” Stiles ordered between clenched teeth, he was surprised he didn't break every single tooth in his mouth. He dragged Derek up the stairs as the wolf scrambled to comply and keep some slack in the collar lest he start choking. Stiles shoved Derek into the room that they had only shared once. “Stay the fuck here” Derek could only nod. Stiles returned with a length of chain and began securing Derek's hands to the metal base at the foot of the bed, the chains were silver from what Stiles could see of the effect they had on Derek were covered in wolfsbane. “You want to act like a dog and runaway then you'll be chained like a dog Derek.” Stiles growled as he turned out the light and took his place in the bed.

Derek could just sit there as the silent tears ran down his face. 

Stiles could barely sleep with the anger boiling in his gut causing a steam of frustration to rise and settle behind his eyes.

Derek was jolted awake by the clattering of metal on metal, Derek looked up to see Stiles undoing the chains but he had no reprieve as he was grabbed by the collar and drug out of the room and down the stairs into the living room. 

Stiles saw that the wounds on Derek's body from last night's run in with the pound had fully healed. 

“Please, Master, let me..” Derek began but was cut off by Stiles who held up his hand silencing the wolf. “Let you what Derek, feed me bullshit reasons on why you ran away. I understand your scared but you are also impulsive. I'm so sick of everything being just fine and dandy with you then it goes to shit and frankly Derek a lot of it is your fault, I won't fault you with what happened with Kate, but wolfing out on me, ou should have warned me that you had even the slightest doubt about maintaining your composure and not shift. Then you wake up in a fucking sour ass mood just because I'm asking simple questions? No Derek that aint gonna fly. Then to top it all off you climb out the window and fucking run away. I'm sick of it, I told you when I first bought you that I was gonna treat you like an equal and I meant that. However, seeing as I'm being treated like shit it's high time the favor is repaid so Derek this is what's gonna happen, because you broke the rule about leaving without telling me You will be punished, I'm thinking 15-25..” He is interrupted by a sudden gasp from Derek “Please Master I beg you don't whip me, punish me but please don't whip me, anything but the whip.” Derek pleaded only to be silenced again by Stiles. “I'm not gonna whip you Derek, I'm not that cruel, I will however bend you over the back of the couch and beat your ass red, then You are gonna clean this place spotless while I go out and get a few things, When I come back we will Discuss what will happen from there, am I clear?” Stiles utters. 

Derek mutters an answer trying not to show his sadness. 

“AM I CLEAR?” Stiles shouts? 

“Yes, Master” Derek cries as he looks up at Stiles.

“Remove your clothes, and bend over the back of the couch” Stiles orders removing his belt. He follows Derek who takes his place behind the couch and bends over as instructed. Kicking the wolf's legs apart Stiles readies himself. “You will count each one, and thank me for correcting your behavior, if you can keep yourself from bucking up you'll only receive 15, understood?” Stiles barked out. Derek could only nod “Yes, Master, Thank you Master” Derek said bowing his head in preparation for what was about to begin. 

The first smack only made him flinch “One master, Thank you master for correcting my bad behavior”

The seventh actually make him buck a little but he hoped Stiles wouldn't add the extra five swats. “Seve...Seven Mast..Master...Tha...nk you master for…..correcting my bad behavior”

The thirteenth is when he did buck up with a shout of pain as tears surfaced on his face. “You were so close Derek, well just have to add five extra smacks..I don't believe I heard you count that one...should I add on to the five already extra?” Stiles asked in an emotionless tone causing Derek to panic. “No Master, please no Master, thirteen Master, thank you master for correcting my bad behavior” He sputtered. 

He decided to just let the tears flow at the 18 smack. 

He felt like vomiting when the final swat came down hard on his ass. Stiles stepped back and removed his hand from Derek’s back that was holding the were down causing the wolf to collapse. Dusting off his clothes Stiles put his belt back on and walked to the door. “Clean yourself up and then get busy” He ordered as he closed the door behind him.. Derek didn't feel like moving but he managed to get to his wobbly feet, went into the kitchen and began cleaning the counter tops.

His tears mixing with the cleaner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember.. I love you all, don't crucify me, an update will be coming tomorrow..in the meantime tell me what you thought in the comments 
> 
> thank you all so much again for the support on this story, this is my favorite that i have written so far
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim


	7. Meet the Parent.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets to meets to Stiles's father. And goes on the job with Stiles.
> 
> But that doesn't mean that everything is fine

Stiles walked through the door to find the house exactly as he had wanted it. Spotless. Walking into the kitchen he placed a few store bags on the kitchen counter. He went up the stairs and into the spare room, upon opening the door he faltered when he saw Derek kneeling in the center of the room, hands clasped behind his back and his head bowed. "How may I be if service, Master?" Derek muttered. Again Stiles faltered, he had felt such rage previously but now that all seemed to melt away. “Please follow me Derek” Now it was Derek's time to falter as he heard Stiles gentle voice return. But he rose and followed his owner down into the kitchen. He noticed the shopping bags on the counter and looked quizzically at Stiles. Stiles pulled out clothes, cleaners. Though what really made Derek upset was when Stiles pulled out a leash, a muzzle and numerous sets of cuffs with long chains in between them. “I hope I never have to use these” Stiles whispered. “Can we um…..can you sit down, please” Stiles said to Derek. 

“Yes, Master” replied the wolf taking a seat at the table. Stiles sat in the chair to the left of him. 

“Der...I'm so so sorry..I shouldn't have done those things to you..it wasn't right and I broke my promise.” Stiles said looking to his hands his voice full of sadness. Derek just sat there tracing the warps in the wood of the table with his eyes. “I had no right to treat you like a dog and chain you to the bed, I was way out of line and I'm sorry. I won't ask for your forgiveness cause I don't deserve it, but I would like to start working to where we were before I flipped out.” Stiles said as he watched Derek. “I forgive you Stiles” Derek whispered. “I know I deserve the punishment for running away. I suppose we could count me being chained to the bed punishment for almost attacking you, But please don't call me a dog again.” Derek said finally looking at Stiles who nodded back. There was suddenly a silence between them. “Why did you buy a leash and a muzzle master?” Derek suddenly blurted. He looked surprised with himself for a moment before he settled back in his chair. “I bought those, when I was still angry with you, I'll return them tomorrow on my way to work.” Stiles replied however the last part caught Derek's attention He knew that Stiles would have to have a job in order for him to be able to pay for not only him but also the house. “Where do you work might I ask Master?" Derek questioned hoping small talk would bore Stiles to the point that he'd just leave Derek to do his chores in peace. 

"I'm a deputy at the sheriff's department, though with my dad being the sheriff most like to excuse that as to why I became a deputy and that it had nothing to do with talent and only family." Stiles said rambled. He paused for a moment. "How would you like to come to work with me Derek?" Stiles asked. "You haven't gotten out of the house that much and I think it could be good for you" Derek thought for a moment it was true that he hadn't gotten out of the house besides when they went shopping and the runaway incident but he had his fears of what would happen should he join Stiles at work...at the sheriff's department of all places. However if his Stiles's dad was the sheriff then he may be like Stiles and could possibly make sure that nothing happened to Derek while they were there. Finally he answered Stiles "Sure, Master, I would enjoy going to work with you" this earning him a wide smile from Stiles that infected Derek and soon enough they were both smiling like children at each other.

As they pulled into the parking lot of the precinct Derek couldn't help but feel like a foreigner. He had never been to a precinct before, he didn't know what it would look like and smell like, he hoped nothing overloaded his senses otherwise they would have a problem. But his fears were calmed by Stiles who just smiled at him before opening the door the leash and muzzle in his back pocket. They had decided maybe it'd be best to keep the muzzle for full moons if Derek was feeling antsy, and the leash incase someone at the precinct or even in public wanted him on one. Derek followed Stiles to a room in the back that looked appeared to be the sheriff's office. Stiles plopped down on a chair and patted the one next to him for Derek to follow suit. The man behind the desk that Derek now understood to be Stiles's father and sheriff had their back to them on a phone call, he hadn't noticed that they had entered. But as soon as he hung up the phone and turned around he froze looking at Stiles then at Derek. 

"Hey daddyo, how's it going?" Stiles asked nonchalantly. His father just stared at Derek who felt uncomfortable. 

“Stiles, who the hell is this?” the Sheriff said. Looking Derek up and down. Derek bowed his head. The sense of nakedness overwhelming, he was used to people looking at him like a piece of meat. “This is Derek….my slave” Stiles said with sorrow. He looked over at Derek and patted the man’s shoulder. “And just why do you own a slave?” The Sheriff asked. Looking up to face his owners father Derek slowly took a breath. “Sir, if I may, your son bought me from a facility that was doing everything short of murder to me, He saved me from that life..yes I admit we have had some recent hang ups but I am thankful for him.” running his hands over his face the Sheriff sighed. “Derek, would you mind giving me a moment alone with my son?” Derek nodded and rose and walked out of the office. 

“You bought a slave...without telling me Stiles?” Noah practically growled. He knew his son was impulsive but this was a whole new level even for Stiles. “I did it because of how i feel about slavery, I wanted to feel like I helped at least one victim of it" Stiles replied with just as much ferocity behind his voice. Here he thought his father would be proud of him but now he was acting as if Stiles had killed someone.

Meanwhile Derek found a desk that had Stiles name on it so he decided to sit in the chair placed next to it. He could hear everything that was being said in the office because of his amplified hearing and hearing what Stiles had said made him feel good. He could feel yes on him from all around but he paid no mind to them. He just sat and waited for Stiles to collect him. 

After a few moments Stiles opened the door and motioned for Derek to come into the room. As Derek walked into the room he could feel the tension. Not knowing what to do Derek just stood there and waited for something to be said. “Derek, forgive me and my bluntness but, like my son I've never agreed with the institution of slavery. It's not natural, especially the fact that we enslaved a race that we were scared of because they were different and stronger, the fact that your people have lived amongst us for so long without problems shows that there wouldn't be violence between our races.” The sheriff explained, and for once Derek felt fine with being by a stranger. “Thank you sir..that means a lot sir” the sheriff nodded his acknowledgement. 

Noah cleared his throat “So my son tells me that you wanted to join him at work today..well he's gonna be on the road today so I hope you have a way of keeping yourself busy while driving everywhere” Noah chuckled. This made Derek smile too then it occurred to him, if he was gonna be riding in the cop car...where would he be sitting. His fears were calmed by Stiles as if he could read the wolf’s mind “Don't worry your gonna be up in the passenger, I wouldn't put you in the back with anyone we might pick up.” Derek nodded settling down. “I'm gonna go get ready, meet me outside in ten” Stiles said as he left the office, now only Derek and Noah remained and it was even more awkward

“Stiles told me what happened.” Noah said suddenly and Derek wanted to run as fast and as far as he could manage. “I'm not excusing my son in anyway cause what he put you through was wrong...I will however say that the part of not thinking straight may have something to do with his ADD, it makes him unpredictable and impulsive more than normal. He has meds for it but knowing my son he probably forgot to take them or refill them, luckily I keep a stash in my office just for emergencies. So take these to my son if you would” Noah said as he handed the small bottle to Derek to accepted it and nodded his thanks as he turned to leave. “Oh and one more thing Derek” Derek turned to look back at the sheriff. “Take care of my son for me..he sometimes charges into things before thinking, despite what has happened, he's loyal to fault. His mother’s death didn't help much with that however neither was I.” Derek paused, he hadn't known that Stiles’s mother had passed away. “I promise to you sir, I'll take care of him.” Derek said as he exited the office and thence the building. He found Stiles sitting outside the precinct in a cop car. Opening the door and getting into the passenger seat despite the estranged looks from other people. Handing over the bottle of meds to his master Derek buckles his seat belt. “Oh thank god for good ol dad keeping extras.” earning a chuckle from Derek. “Oh and I got something for you too, Stiles said as he pulled badge and handed it to Derek. “I talked it over with dad and though we can't make it official it'll keep any other officers from asking questions.” Stiles explained.

“Thank you Master.” Derek said clipping the badge to his shirt just over his left pectoral as Stiles put the car in gear and drove away from the precinct. They drove and found a nice place to stop and sit next to the library. Nothing eventful happened and they sat in silence…..until the radio started blaring about a rogue wolf attack. Derek barely had time to sit up in his seat before Stiles was peeling the car onto the road.

Derek could hear the sirens before he heard them. “Stay in the car please Derek, I don't want you getting hurt” Stiles ordered, against his better judgement Derek agreed. As soon as they arrived at the scene and stiles parked the car Stiles jumped out the car. Derek could hear numerous heart beats all of them beating rapidly. Then he saw the wolf. It was roaring and growling at the police who were surrounding it. Derek’s blood ran cold as he watched Stiles slowly approach the wolf with his hand raised. The growling became more territorial and threatening. Stiles barely had time to move before the wolf lunged at him. Stiles prepared for the end but it never came. A new growl joined the chorus causing Stiles to look up. There was Derek in his full alpha shift pinning the rogue wolf to the ground with his hand on it's throat roaring in its face. Soon the wolf stopped fighting and soon it's form shifted from that of a snarling wolf to a sobbing girl. 

Stiles walked over to the two wolves and patted Derek on the shoulder. Derek released the girl and looked up at Stiles with a whimper. Shifting back to his normal form and falling to his knees. Stiles slowly cuffed the girl and helped her stand. 

His heart dropped when he heard Derek’s voice shouting his name. 

He whirled around to see Derek being shoved into a cruiser, shackles on his wrists. Before he could do anything the car sped off toward the precinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, I cant thank you enough for all your support because its what keeps me motivated to keep writing this story.
> 
> let me know what you guys thought in the comments, i love reading your reactions
> 
> Happy reading,
> 
> -Grim


	8. Jail Hound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise between Stiles and his father when Derek is taken into custody by the police. He and Derek work through it though in a hot and heavy way though

Stiles all but knocked down the door to the precinct over as he stormed in. Moving to his father's office. His father just sat at his desk and looked up at him from a file in his hands.

“WHAT THE FUCK, WHERE IS HE, WHERE IS DEREK” Stiles yelled slamming the door open. His blood was boiling and practically seeing red. His father rose and walked over to stand in front of him and against Stiles’s wishes put a hand on his shoulder. “He's in a holding cell… we had to Stiles, he shifted in public, you know that's against the law. If you allow him to do it at your house that's your business, but I have to uphold the law.” Noah gently said, he understood his sons anger, he didn't like seeing Derek in chains, especially after from what he read in the report on how Derek saved Stiles from the other wolf. 

Stiles turned around and walked out the door. “What are you doing?” Noah called after his son. 

“I'm going to get Derek” Stiles yelled back, the other officers’s eyes widened at his rage, some of them have been working with his Dad and have known him since he was young, they had never seen him like this. 

Derek was kneeling down with his ankles shackled to anchors on the ground and his wrists to the wall. The muzzle around his jaw was really beginning to itch but he couldn't relieve the sensation. He could tell that it was coated in wolfsbane because it was starting to make him dizzy. Suddenly the door burst open and in walked Stiles looking angrier than Derek had ever seen him, and it kinda scared him. His master walked around him and began undoing the muzzle, pulling it off before throwing it clear to the other side of the room then moving to the chains.

“You came for me, master?” Derek said straining his neck to look over his shoulder at his owner who was unlocking the shackles on his wrist. 

“Of course I came for you big guy, like I’d just leave you here after you saved my life” Stiles chuckled trying to mask his anger. Once he had both of the cuffs on his wolf’s wrists undone he moved to his ankles, they had removed Derek's, jacket and shoes causing there to be indentations in the flesh. Once Derek could stand he rubbed his wrists and wiggled his ankles trying to stimulate circulation again. “Thank you, Master” Derek said. Stiles could feel regret baring its ugly head in his gut, “It's no problem Der, now let's get out of here.” He exclaimed followed by a nod from Derek. 

Deputy Parrish was standing outside the door with his arms crossed across his chest “I can't let you leave Stiles, he's a threat, and unsafe.” the man said glaring daggers at Derek who bowed his head. “Try and stop me pretty boy, i'm not afraid to use your own taser on you, now let us pass.” Stiles growled as he got nose to nose with the deputy. He had never felt this much anger even during his freak outs against Derek. How dare they take his wolf away from him when all Derek had done was save his life and make the arrest of the wolf. 

“Sorry Stiles I can't-” 

“Parrish” all three men looked over to see the Sheriff standing in the doorway that led back to the main room with his hands on his hips “Let them through” he said looking straight at his son.

“But sir he is a-” Parrish tried, only to be cut off again

“Did I stutter?” Noah growled now turning his gaze to the deputy who closed with his mouth and nodded. Stiles hurriedly led Derek through the door and past his father. 

“Thanks” Stiles muttered as he passed his father. 

“Thank you, Sir” Derek said with his bowed. 

Noah just sighed and wiped his face with his hand. 

Stiles and Derek sat in the jeep driving down the road to Stiles’s house. They both sat in silence the entire ride, both not knowing what to say. 

Once they arrived at the house Stiles helped Derek, who was still feeling funky due to the residual of the wolfsbane, into the house. Sitting the wolf down on a stool at the kitchen island and grabbing him a glass of water. Drinking it all the way down Derek quietly thanked his master. “You need anything?” Stiles asked sitting next to Derek. He felt awful, how could he have been so stupid, he hadn't don't anything when they were dragging Derek away. He was pulled out of his dark thoughts by Derek standing up. “Can I take a shower, Master?” Derek asked his head still bowed. “Yeah..um.. there's towels in the closet in the bathroom for you.” Derek nodded his thanks and then exited the room. With each slow thud of Derek's feet taking their steps upstairs, Stiles heart broke more and more. 

While Derek was in the shower Stiles decided that he could make something for his wolf to eat. He was interrupted by a knocking on his door. Washing his hands Stiles moved to the door and opened it. His father stood on the other side of the threshold holding a bag. Stiles’s eyes hardened and the anger returned to his chest. “Can I help you?” Stiles asked with venom dripping from his words. “I brought Derek his shoes” Noah said holding up the bag. Stiles slowly took the bag from his father and allowed the anger to flow freely “Thanks, you can leave now” Stiles said as he closed the door on his father's face. He turned to see Derek standing in the kitchen in only a pair of sweatpants looking at him with deep sadness. 

“I'm sorry” the were muttered catching Stiles off guard. 

“Why are you sorry Derek?” Stiles questioned moving to stand next to the man. 

“Because of what happened you’re angry with your father. Because of me you can barely talk to your father.” Derek said averting his gaze and bowing his head. Stiles cupped the man’s chin and caused him to look up so they were eye to eye. “It's not your fault Derek, you saved my life but no one wants to admit that besides me. I'm not angry with dad because of you Derek, I'm mad at him because he read the report and he let them keep you chained to the wall like an animal. You many be a slave, but your not an animal” Stiles said with appreciation in his voice. 

Derek smiled but it quickly turned to a frown “But I-” he was cut off by Stiles crashing his lips against his own. For a moment he was surprised but then the shock faded and was replaced by a sudden urge of lust. He pushed his lips back forcefully but not enough that he would overtake control from Stiles. He suddenly found himself being pushed up against the wall with his hands being raised above his head. Stiles pulled away earning a whimper from Derek for the sudden loss. “How about we take this somewhere more appropriate yeah?” Stiles asked with a grin plastered on his face. Derek could only moan his agreement much to Stiles delight. Stiles led the wolf up to his bedroom and gently pushed him onto the bed before removing his shirt. Derek met him halfway by sitting up and clashing his lips against the humans. He then allowed his master to push him backward so his back was flat against the mattress. He watched as Stiles climbed onto the bed and straddled him before assaulting his lips again. He had never had experience in sex like this, sure he had sex with a man before but it was mainly his owner that did what he want without any regards to Derek. Stiles however was different. With Stiles he was experiencing all sorts of pleasure from kissing alone. Stiles pulled off him and leaned down..

“How far you willing to go big guy?” Stiles whispered into his ear causing Derek to moan and pant. “All the way Master.” Derek answered in between pants. God he was wearing too much...so was Stiles. “That's what I like to hear” Stiles grinned “But the thing is these pants you're wearing….well they are gonna be a problem” He chuckled. Within a moment Derek ripped the pants off his body leaving him in only a pair of tight black briefs. Stiles then wiggled out of his own pants before drinking in the sight of Derek writhing under him practically begging to be touched. Stiles moved his head and leaned down and began trailing kisses from Derek’s neck all the way down to the wolf’s nipples. Taking the left in his mouth while the twirled the other in his hand. He swirled his tongue over and under the mound causing Derek to arch his back and grunt. Stiles than gave the same treatment to the other nipple before licking his way down to the waistband of Derek’s briefs. He then had an idea. 

He cupped the bulging member in the briefs with his hand ripping a gasp from Derek's lungs. “Who does this belong to Der?” Stiles asked with a lustful growl. Derek thrusted his hips into the hand. “You Master, it belongs to you.” 

“Who do you belong to you to?” 

“You Master, I belong to you” Derek moaned. Causing Stiles to smile. His cock stirred in his own pair of boxers at the submissiveness from Derek “Tell me what you want baby” Stiles ordered. 

“You Master, I want..I need you master” Derek groaned with a squirm. “Please Master, Fuck me” Derek continued, and honestly Stiles couldn't move fast enough to pull off the last remaining article of clothing on his and Derek’s body. Flipping the were over Stiles quickly got off the bed earning a whimper from Derek for the loss of heat and friction of their bodies. Stiles got a bottle of lube and placed himself in between Derek's legs. Oiling up his fingers he inserted to and began rotating his digits to open up the wolf. With each new digit he pushed past the muscle ring Derek would moan and shudder with pleasure. “I'm ready Master, just fuck me, Please Fuck me, and frankly Stiles couldn't refuse. 

He lined himself up with the wolf’s entrance and slowly pushed in. Waves of pleasure flowed over him as he felt. The muscle closing on his cock. Derek moaned and panted with each thrust of Stiles hips. “Oh Fuck Master..Fuck Me…” Derek gasped. His body was burning, he could feel himself reaching the edge but didn't know if Stiles would allow him to go over. :Please Master, i'm close, I need to...need to cum.. Let me cum…” Derek begged. 

“Not yet baby but don't worry I'm close too” Stiles said as he too felt the tightening in his ball. Moments later he let out a powerful shout as he came with in the wolf. Derek who was still holding himself back as he felt the hot seed splash against his inner walls. “Shoot for me baby” Stiles said with a pant. 

Derek let out his own howl as hot white strips of cum spewed onto his chest. “Thank you master, thank you.” Derek gasped. Stiles took his finger and scooped some of the cum from Derek's chest and held it to Derek's mouth. The wolf looked at Stiles in shock then opened his mouth and took the fingers into his mouth as lust filled his eyes. He swirled his tongue around the fingers making sure that the were completely clean. Stiles then slipped his fingers out of the mouth. “Did you enjoy that Der?” Stiles whispered into Derek’s ear. 

“Yes Master, Very much so but um….” Derek paused, averting his gaze. 

“What is it Der?” Stiles said, concern overtaking him, had he done something wrong, had he hurt Derek?

“Can I… Can I ride you?” Derek asked looking at Stiles like the mere question of it was grounds to be slapped. Stiles was taken aback. Then he smiled because the thought of it made him hard yet again. “Yes you can” Stiles said as he moved over and laid down on his back while Derek clambered onto his master’s body. “Thank you master, I promise your going to enjoy this.” Derek said quickly. He lined himself up with Stiles throbbing cock and sat down ripping a moan from Stiles and a mewl from his own self. “FUUUCK” Stiles shouted as he arched back then fell down with a muffled thud. Derek sat for a moment adjusting to the new position before he slowly moved up the length of Stiles shaft and then back down gaining speed with each bounce. Stiles ran his hands up and down Derek's chest pinching and squeezing the wolf’s nipples and pectorals, then moving his hands to Derek’s arms and biceps. Soon the clenching feeling returned again. “Close...but you gotta come with me baby.” Stiles growled out, his voice full of lust and need. Derek could only nod as he continued to rise and fall. Soon Stiles shouted as he released. “Come now Derek.” he yelled as they both shot. Stiles filling Derek with more of his seed, and Derek coating Stiles’s chest. Derek then bent down and began to lick himself off of Stiles before pulling himself off his owners cock and laying down beside him. 

“That was the best…..sex.. I have ever had” Stiles panted out turning to face Derek. 

“Thank you Master. 

They fell asleep tangled in each others arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hoped you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> let me know what you thought in the comments. 
> 
> ill have another chapter out tomorrow for ya guys 
> 
> thanks again you beautiful people
> 
> \- Grim


	9. Old Hauntings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their night of 'actives' Derek and Stiles return to the sheriffs department to receive an apology from the sheriff, they both return to the road to carry out a days work
> 
> when they answer the call to a robber in progress all hell breaks loose as Derek is abducted by an old friend 
> 
> Now Stiles works to try to find his slave.

The next morning found Stiles waking with his arms wrapped around Derek who was using his own hands to keep them against his chest. Slowly trying to untangle himself from the wolf Stiles held his breath. When he had just managed to get his body off the bed he breathed a sigh of relief. He walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, a smirk crept up along in mouth as he saw what many called the after sex glow. “Well..time for breakfast.” he muttered as he stepped out and silently moved downstairs after grabbing his phone from the back pocket of his jeans. 

As he was plating pancakes for him and Derek his phone began buzzing, grumbling to himself he pulled out his phone and walked out the backdoor to the left of the stove. Looking down at the caller ID Stiles almost cursed himself when he saw his father's picture staring back at him. Sighing he answered the call.

“Hello” Stiles muttered into the phone. He heard his father’s sigh of relief though the phone. 

“Stiles….” there was a pause. “Are you coming, in today or should I be expecting your letter of resignation?” his father asked, under normal circumstances one would take that as an accusation but Stiles could hear the sadness within the other man’s voice. Now it was Stiles’s turn to sigh. 

“No, Dad I'm not gonna resign but I am still pissed about what happened. He's  _ my  _ slave and you should have stopped them from chaining up the moment you saw them walk through the door” Stiles growled. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. “Look let me eat something and get dressed and then I'll be in” He finally said. 

“Bring Derek….and thank you Stiles” The sheriff replied before hanging up before his son could ask any questions. Stiles walked back into the house grumbling to himself. Derek was sitting at the kitchen table with a plate of pancakes in front of him drizzled in syrup. 

“Morning Master” Derek said with a smile as Stiles sat beside him with his own stack of pancakes and a cup of coffee. “Morning Derek” Stiles replied matching the other man’s smile. 

“So how about you and I get dressed huh?” Stiles asked when they had both finished their breakfast. Derek gave him a quizzical look. “I have to go to work and my dad wants me to bring you with me” Stiles finally explained. Derek froze then pushed himself away from the table that he toppled the chair, he fell to his knees at Stiles’s feet. 

“I'm sorry Master, did I not please you enough last night? Let me try again I promise you can I do better, just let me show you, I'll do better just please don't lock me back up there” Derek pleaded, his eyes glazing over in fear. Stiles cupped the wolf’s chin in his fingers to him and also to force him to look into Stiles eyes, with his other hand he pulled Derek's palm to his chest over his heart. “Listen and feel my heartbeat Derek, can you feel it?” the terrified slave nodded “Try to match it's pace with yours ok, breath in and out with me” Stiles calmly instructed as he demonstrated calm, balanced and even breaths for Derek. When Derek had finally calmed down Stiles helped him back into his chair. 

“Believe me Derek you pleased me more than enough last night, I wouldn't change anything about it. I'm not taking you to be locked up back at the precinct, I have to work and my father told me to bring you with me for reasons only he knows.” Stiles paused to let what he had just said sink into the wolf. “I promise I won't let them take you from me again” Stiles reassured. Derek nodded “Thank you Master” 

  
  
  
  


When Stiles and Derek pulled into the precinct Derek couldn't help the shaking in his hands as he looked at the doors, just yesterday he was being dragged through those doors in handcuffs before being chained to a wall with a muzzle on his mouth. Stiles took notice to the shaking and wound his fingers into the were’s 

“It's gonna be ok Derek, I won't let them do anything” Stiles said as he waited to make sure Derek was calm and collected. When the wolf finally evened his breathing they both got out of the car and walked into the precinct. They were met by a series of suspicious glances along with some glares. But Stiles kept his chin up and led Derek to his father’s office. Derek sat down first while Stiles closed the door. When both master and slave were seated the sheriff cleared his throat. “First off” He spoke up looking at Derek. “I want to say I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, it shouldn't have happened especially when you saved Stiles. To be honest you followed my order to the T and there is nothing I can say to show how grateful I am, but there is also nothing I can say to show you how full of regret I am” Derek didn't hear any blips in the heart of his owners father so he took him for what he said. “I forgive you, Sir” The wolf replied. Nodding, the sheriff turned to his son. “Your back on the road today, so I want you taking Derek with you” He said. 

Stiles nodded then rose and led Derek out to the patrol car. 

The day was uneventful thus far so Derek and Stiles just chilled by the library watching cars drive by. All of a sudden a call rang out for a robbery in progress. So Stiles stepped on the gas towards the given address “this is Unit E-12 responding.” He said into the radio on his shoulder. 

Pulling up the address he recognized the house and his blood immediately began boiling.He knew this house. As he moved to get out of the car Derek grabbed his arm. “I smell a wolf Master” Derek said as he sniffed the air. Stiles wanted to hug and kiss him so bad for showing that he actually cared...then it hit him, Derek proved he cared when he  _ first  _ saved his life and last night. “I know, that's why your coming with me” Stiles said getting out of the car, in a moment Derek was beside him. “Do you want to kick it or should I?”Stiles asked with a smile aimed at Derek “I'll do it” Derek replied before raising his leg and kicking the door off the hinges. “Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department” Stiles yelled as he entered the house with Derek at his back, They walked into the main living room to find a woman and a man both on their knees with a man standing above them holding a gun aimed at the male hostage. Derek could smell fear radiating off them and anger of the gunman, he also smelt a tinge of wolfsbane emanating from the gun. Then he found the scent of wolf and it was coming from the kneeling male. Both hostages were gagged with their hands bound behind their backs. 

“Put the gun down NOW” Stiles yelled at the man who laughed in response. 

“And let this dog and is sympathizer live? I'll pass” The gunman said with a laugh. He looked to be in his mid thirties, clean shaven, with brown hair. 

“Just let them go and no one has to get hurt today, cause honestly my shift ends in a half hour and I don't want to have to be filling out paperwork any more than you would so please, just let them go and you won't get a charge of murder added onto your sentence.” Stiles calmly said. The man just laughed. 

“I like your spirit, but I see you also have a dog with you, bet he heels real nice, but he's just an abomination like the rest of them, I don't know why we enslaved them when we should have just eradicated them all.” the intruder said. He made the mistake though as he was talking of lowering his weapon. Stiles hadn't. 

The shot ran out as the bullet tore through the man's shoulder of the arm that was holding the weapon. He cried out dropping the weapon and clutching his shoulder. Stiles charged him before throwing him to the ground on his stomach to cuff him. Derek untied the hostages and ungagged them. 

“Derek I'll get a statement from them, take jackass over here to the car will ya and put him in the back till backup arrives” Stiles ordered. Nodding Derek took the man by his good arm and led him outside depositing him in the backseat of the patrol car. Then he just stood there waiting for the sound of sirens. His ears perked up when he heard a car approaching but was confused that there were no sirens paired with it. He watched as it pulled up to the curb of the house and stopped. ‘Cause that's not suspicious’ Derek thought to himself. Suddenly two men got out of the passenger seat of the car and smiled at Derek...before one pulled a gun and shot Derek in the leg causing the wolf to fall to the ground. He watched as the man ran over to him and grabbed his arm dragging him to the car, the other man grabbed the robber from the back of the squad car helping him over to their vehicle. Derek watched as Stiles ran out of the house screaming his name. He noticed the car too soon but still ran at it as it sped away from the house. Derek could barely yell before a syringe was jabbed into his neck and darkness enveloped him. 

The Sheriff and many other squad cars pulled onto the curb of the scene to find Stiles sitting on the sidewalk with his head in his hands. He ran up to his son “What's going on Stiles, what happened?” Noah demanded. 

“They took him dad, they took him” was all Stiles could say so he said it over and over again.

“Took who?’

“They too Derek” Stiles said between sobs. 

  
  
  


Derek woke and shook his head before taking note of where he was, he was shirtless and barefoot, manacled to a metal table, he looked around but noticed that nothing and no one else was in the room with him. 

What felt like hours later a door that Derek  _ hadn’t _ noticed opened and a figure walked in. As the light from the lamp that hung above him touched their face Derek's blood froze and his heart felt like it wanted to cave in on itself. 

He stared back at the smirking face of Kate.

“Hello Derek” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, im posting this later at night than i would prefer but some irl things happened. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, ill get the next one up tomorrow i promise!
> 
> Happy reading and be sure to let me know what you thought in the comments below.
> 
> Thanks again and love you all 
> 
> -Grim


	10. Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles races to find Derek he goes to the lair of the Argent family to ask some questions.
> 
> Kate plays with her new toy
> 
> Longer chapter cause I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning of violence and emotional manipulation.

Stiles sat in his dad’s office at the precinct.His heart was racing that he could feel it wanting to jump out of his body. How could he be so foolish, because he didn't think and sent Derek, a slave, alone to the road he had been abducted. Noah paced in front of him on the phone with some of his friends in other counties putting the word out about Derek’s kidnapping. Noah sighed as he hung up the phone and frowned down at his son. 

“We’ll find him Stiles I promise you that, we’ll get him back to you” Noah calmly assured as he patted his son’s shoulder.

“What if we find him...and he's not the same as he was dad?” Stiles muttered. He was so afraid that even if they did find Derek alive, that Derek would be broken more than the day that Stiles had bought him. He couldn't go through all that again having just got on a somewhat comfortable basis with the wolf. 

At around nine pm Stiles found himself walking through the threshold into his home on orders that he had to go home and get some rest. Walking through out the house he stopped at the door to his bedroom, slowly opening the door he walked into the room. He looked at the bed and felt like every piece of him was cracking and crumbling. Throwing himself on the bed he cried himself to sleep into the blanket. 

  
  
  


Derek sat up against the back of his cage, Kate had thrown him in here before leaving the room, now Derek could only sit in the dark and pray that his master was on his way to rescue him. 

What could have been hours later the door opened and he watched as Kate sashayed into the room, her heels clicking on the floor beneath her. “Good Morning Derek, are you ready to begin with our fun” She said as she bent down to look at him through the bars of his cage. She opened the door and stepped back, Derek remained where he was. “Come here Derek” Kate said with sweetness in her voice. Derek still remained motionless. 

Suddenly a surge of electricity burst through his neck and he screamed in pain. “Come he Derek NOW” her sweet voice had turned to one of anger and frustration. Slowly Derek crawled out of the cage, he made a move to stand but was forced back down on his hands and knees by Kate. “Dogs don't stand Derek” She growled. “Follow me” she continued as she turned away from him. He crawled behind her to the center of the room that had the table on which he first woke to this hell on the previous day before being stored in the cage.. “Get on the table and lay on your back.” When Derek hesitated Another shock flowed through the collar onto his neck, this one stronger than the first. It caused him to lose control over his entire body, including his bladder, soon there was a pool of yellowish liquid on the floor. Kate’s face turned from that of frustration to murder. She grabbed Derek’s collar and delivered a swift kick to his ribs ripping a yelp from his throat as he was sent sprawling. Not daring to move he watched as she went to the door from which she came and pushed a button on a pad next to the door. “I need a mop brought in” She said keeping her glare on Derek. A mop was brought in by a man wearing grey coveralls. He cleaned up Derek’s mess and then left without a word. Walking back over to the wolf Kate stood over him.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” She asked with an emotionless tone. 

The wolf looked around the room and noticed all the whiteness in it, there wasn't a speck of color to the room it reminded Derek of the rooms they send asylum patients. “I figured the room could use some color.” He replied with a smirk. Kate laughed back and then drove her knee into the underside of his chin causing his head to snap upward and crash against the floor with a thud. “I missed your fire Derek, when I beat it out of you, things became so boring..glad to see it's back” She chuckled as she patted her clothing as if to remove any dust from herself. “Now how about we have some real fun shall we?” Derek tried to crawl away but his vision was still fuzzy from hitting his head. She grabbed his collar and pulled him over the far wall, Derek could make out manacles bolted into it. 

He now stood with his hands cuffed above his head and his back to the rest of the room. Kate stood behind him, he knew that but couldn't see what she was doing. His heart almost stopped when he heard the distinct crack of a whip. “You’re being punished for that little incident, do you understand pet?” She asked as if it was she was reading a script. Derek would give anything to be able to shift so he could break the cuffs and run but collar she apparently placed around his neck while he was unconscious had wolfsbane infused into it, he'd be surprised if he could even flash his eyes. “Yes” The whip cracked against his skin and he had to force himself to stifle the scream. Suddenly Kate was behind him holding the remote to his collar in front of his face. “You will address me with respect  _ slave _ ” She said the word like it physically pained her to use it “Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Mistress” Derek choked out.

“Thirty lashes...let the fun begin” She laughed as she positioned herself”

  
  
  


Stiles sat at his desk on the phone with the auction house from which he had bought Derek. 

“Can I get the name of the facility from where Derek came from?” Stiles asked, he remembered that Derek had said that Kate was his trainer back in the facility but there numerous training facilities in California 

“Argent Facilities, officer.” came the man on the other line. 

“Thank you, have a nice day” Stiles hurriedly said before hanging up the phone to do a quick search of the facility's address and number. He dialed it on his way out of the precinct to his car. . 

“Yes high this is Deputy Stilinski of Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department I was wondering if Chris Argent was around.” When he was answered that Chris was indeed still at the building he smiled to himself. “Great, could you tell him that I'm on my way, there’s a matter that I need to discuss with him” He was just now pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road. “Thank you” He said as he hung up the phone. 

When he arrived at the training facility he couldn't help but be intimidated by it as he pulled up to the gate. It looked like a prison. The walls were grey, there was a barbwire fence that surrounded the property. Stepping out of his car Stiles walked into the building. The interior was much more comfortable, it had nice white marble floors, white walls with black molding. Overall it looked good on the inside. The receptionist glanced up at him a smile.

“May I help you?” she asked in a voice that was too nice that it made Stiles uncomfortable. 

“Yes I’m-” Stiles began 

“Deputy Stilinski I presume, they told me you were coming and that you have something you want to discuss with me.” a man in a grey suit called out as he approached Stiles holding out his hand. 

Stiles shook the hand and faked a smile. “Mr. Argent, thank you for allowing me to see you, yes I do in fact have something to discuss with you in a more...private setting” Christ raised his eyebrows in response and then returned to his normal expression. “Follow me, we can talk in my office.” Chris said as he turned and began walking away with Stiles following him. 

  
  


Derek still hung from the manacles on the back wall but this time he was facing Kate with his back to the wall. He could feel the cool tile of said wall brush against the gashes in his back from the whipping. Only now he had matching cut along his chest and stomach from Kate's knife that looked just as bad. She smiled up at him. “You know Derek when I saw you at the store with your master I was quite surprised at how docile you were with him, because I remember back when you were with me you fought with everything you had until I crushed any hope you had in that little dog heart of yours to dust.” She pulled up a taser and placed the electrode against his skin causing Derek to recoil and a whimper to escape his lips. “I see know he has allowed you to rebuild some of that hope” She continued as she moved the taser up his chest, stopping when it was directly over his heart. “No matter...I'll just crush it again” She pulled the trigger and Derek could feel the current of electricity coursing through his body, his heart rate increasing dramatically to the point that his chest felt constricted. His lungs started to feel like they were caving in on themselves. When she pulled back with the taser she laughed as his body continued to thrash like a fish out of water. Then she moved and unshackled him allowing his body to crash to the floor at her feet. She kicked him in the ribs causing him to roll over onto his back. “You look so pretty with all those cuts and scratches.” She giggled bending down to get closer to his face. “You look even prettier with all that fear in your eyes..You like being pretty for me don't you Derek?” She asked with a fake smile on her lips. Derek had started his day with hope that his master would come through the door and save him but now hoping seemed futile. “Yes, Mistress” He responded gaining a smile from Kate. All of a sudden there was the sound of slight buzzing to which kate pulled out her phone and looked at it. “Well continue this when I come back, I have something that needs my attention, go to your kennel” She ordered. Derek forced himself to his hands and knees and began his grueling journey to the cage, when he wasn't going fast enough for Kate she pulled the whip out and cracked it along his ass causing him to scream in pain. He sped up his crawling and moved into the kennel” 

“Such a good boy’

“Thank you Mistress”

“I'll be back in a bit” Kate informed before exiting the room

Derek curled into himself and cried.

  
  
  


“So you say he was abducted...but I don't see how that ties back to the facility Deputy Stilinski Chris Argent commented. He and Stiles were seated in his office with a small coffee table between them. 

“Well he came from your facility so I was hoping that you may have instilled a tracking device chip into his neck, it's not an uncommon practice and with it we will be able to track him and find him” Stiles replied. He was starting to get annoyed because even though Chris said he wanted to help it didn't seem like he was going to, in favor of coming up with half ass explanations. 

Chris thought for a moment. “I think we might have instilled one into him with him being a flight risk..Let me check my computer” He said as he rose, in that moment the door opened and a woman Stiles recognized as Kate from the store walked in. “You messaged me that you needed me?” She asked looking at Chris. Stiles felt every inch of his body tense up and he began to think he was turning to stone. 

“Yes this is Deputy Stilinski” Chris said as he motioned towards Stiles Kate smiled and held out her hand. 

“We met at the store a while ago, how are things officer?” Kate asked with a smile that Stiles could tell was painted on but nonetheless he shook her hand with a smile of his own. 

“Well Mrs. Argent not so good see Derek, my slave was abducted just yesterday when I had brought him to work with me because I couldn't find anyone to watch him.” Stiles said observing her face, watching for any small changes that might give him something. His gut told him that she had something to do with it but he couldn't put his finger on it and had no proof. “So I asked your brother here to see if there was a gps chip implanted in Derek so we could try to trace it.” Stiles informed her. Still watching her but she kept an innocent face that gave nothing away. 

“Well I'm afraid that there was a chip in Derek but it was removed before he was taken to the auction house” Kate responded looking over her shoulder at Chris as if he should have known. However, her brother didn't notice the look she gave him. After a few seconds were filled with the sound of typing Chris stood up and turned his gaze toward Stiles with his mouth turned into a small frown. “I'm sorry Deputy, but there is no chip showing up on our systems.” Stiles nodded and stood. “Well, thank you for your help.” Stiles said as he walked to the door. 

“Be sure to let us know if you find him Officer Stilinkski, we want to make sure your happy with our stock” Kate called after him 

Stiles nodded and left the office, he took the elevator down to the ground floor and walked out to his car. His drive to the precinct put him on edge because everything his dad taught him was to follow his gut and his gut told him that Kate was to blame, he just needed something to prove it.

Pulling into the precinct Stiles walked into his dad's office and closed the door, locking it behind him. Noah just glanced up at him curiously. “It's Kate Argent, she's the one who took Derek. Maybe not directly but she caused it, I don't know how and I have no proof but I know she did it and I  _ will _ find proof that she did just give me time” Stiles rambled. His father just stood and placed his hands on his son's shoulders.”Why do you think it was Kate Argent?” he asked looking into his son’s eyes 

“Because she was the one who trained him in the facility and wanted to keep him for herself but her brother gave Derek to the auction house, then the other day Derek had a freak out and she was there for some reason and made me whip Derek as punishment in front of her, and finally today when I went to the facility to ask Chris Argent if there was a chip in Derek that could be tracked she was also there and she was acting all weird like, controlling her emotions, and always watching me, then she told me to let her know if we found him almost like she knew I wouldn’t.” Noah sighed in exasperation. “Your the one who always told me, twice is a coincidence, three is a pattern, well it's becoming a pattern and I'm following my gut even if you don't want to help me” Stiles continued. 

Rubbing his hand over his face Noah looked at his son, He couldn't believe that his own kid was throwing his words back in face but then again it  _ was _ his son. “Alright..So what do you have so far on Kate?” 

Stiles could not contain his smile. 

  
  
  


Kate returned a bit later and opened the door to the room in which she was keeping Derek. She placed a bowl of food and water next to the table before opening the door to his cage. She watched as the wolf crawled out and noticed the bowls. She smiled when he didn't move but turned his attention to her silently asking for the privilege to feed and water himself. “Maybe if you beg” She smiled down at him. 

“Please Mistress, please can I eat and drink, Please I'll behave, i'll be good just let me eat and drink.’ He pleaded, tears surfacing in his eyes. Her smile widened. 

“Maybe if you address yourself as Pet, I'll let you” She chuckled. 

“Please Mistress, please allow Pet to eat and drink, Pet will be good, Pet can be good, Pet will prove it to you just please let Pet eat and drink. Now the tears were flowing down his face and Derek didn't have the energy to stop them. 

Kate nodded her approval and watched as the wolf crawled over to the bowl and began to eat from the one containing slave kibble, which could be described as dog food pellets but without flavor though they did contain nutrients in them for the slave. As soon as he was done eating he began drinking, lapping at the water with his tongue. When he had finished both feats he returned and kneeled at Kate’s feet “Thank you Mistress for allowing Pet to eat and drink.” He quietly said. Kate just nodded before walking around him drinking in the sigh of the hunk wolf in the form of submission to her. 

“I never told you how I knew where you would be did I Pet?” she asked out loud. Derek furrowed his brow, he had thought about it but couldn't think of anything. “It was your previous master who informed me where you would be, why do you think you were sent to the road? He wanted you ready for pick up, ready for  _ me _ she purred into his ear. Derek shook his head, that couldn't be right..his previous master had said he loved him. Noticing him shaking his head Kate continued. “He told me that he had fucked you, he told me that's all he wanted you for, a good fuck. He didn't expect you to come with so much baggage..so he used you then he returned you, he threw you away like garbage. Cause that's what you were to him Pet, you weren't a friend to him, you weren’t a love to him, you were just a hole to fuck then throw away before he moved on to the next one.” She hissed. 

Sobs coursed through Derek's body as he thought about it. It all made sense, that’s why his previous master had punished him, had spanked him, had chained him to the bed on the floor, he was just a toy for his previous master who was getting tired of the constant tears and sobbing. His previous master didn't care for him. “Tell me Pet, can you even tell me your previous master’s name?” Kate asked with a click of her tongue. 

And at first Derek thought about it, he knew it but it was as if it was buried somewhere he couldn't find, he tried to dig but nothing was coming to him. Finally he slumped in defeat. “No, Mistress, Pet can't remember” he said slowly. 

“Well that's Ok, I won't throw you away like he did, I'll take care of you” She smiled at him’ 

“Thank you Mistress, Pet would like that”

  
  


Stiles sat on his bed looking at Derek's file, it contained the only picture that he had of the wolf and Stiles was Starting to regret not taking any more. 

“I'll find you Derek, just hold on” he muttered before the tears began falling on the mugshot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this chapter, Hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it 
> 
> Tell me what you think of the chapter and work so far, im extremely insecure and want to be sure that this work is being enjoyed. 
> 
> Also id love to see your speculations on what is to come
> 
> Thanks again and love you all
> 
> -Grim


	11. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles and his father find a lead on finding Derek will it pay off. 
> 
> Has Kate turned Derek beyond the point of return.

Stiles sat at his desk in his home office with piles of folders spread all over the table. He and his father had been working and searching through files since the previous day trying to gather any evidence they could find on Kate, The current folder Stiles was searching was a report of the robbery that ended with Derek's kidnapping. Suddenly he saw something that sparked his interest. Witness testimony reported a black kia soul speeding away from the house. Stiles rushed to grab his phone almost dropping it. He quickly pressed his father's speed dial and put the sound on speaker.

“Find anything useful?” His dad asked the sound of concern in his voice obvious. 

“The vehicle that was seen driving away from the scene was a black kia soul, when I went to chat with Chris Argent there was a black kia soul in the parking lot, how much you wanna bet that it belongs to Kate?” Stiles replied looking at the photos of the car, the camera that captured the vehicle didn't get a good picture of the inhabitants but it did get a clear shot of the license plate. “Dad, I'm about to give you a license plate and I want you to run it in the system, ready?” Stiles asked. At his dad’s affirmation he read out the license. 

“Meet me at the facility..were getting a warrant’ his father replied after a moment. 

  
  
  
  


Derek was on his hands and knees before his mistress, she was using him as a foot stool while reading from folders that Derek didn't know the contents of. They had been in this position for what felt like hours. Finally Mistress hummed and moved her legs off his back. 

“How about we play a game pet, would you like that?” She asked in a sing song voice that caused Derek’s heart to pick up pace in both fear and confusion. 

“Yes Mistress, what game would you play with Pet?” He asked a monotone bowing his head. 

“Were gonna play the quiet game, every time you are able to remain silent, you'll earn a reward. However if you so much as whimper, you'll be punished, understand?” Mistress asked. Derek quickly glanced at her then snapped his head down again. “Yes Mistress, Pet understands.” He replied. 

“Stand up” she ordered. Once the wolf had done as he was instructed she ran her hands up and down his body, she started massaging his biceps and gave them a slight pinch, no reaction. She moved her hands to his chest and started circling her hands on his pectorals, no reaction. Smiling she lifted his chin so he could look at her, “So far you've gotten two rewards, but let's keep going.” Derek nodded. She took both his nipples between her fingers and looked into his eyes. Slowly she started to apply pressure and squeeze, she watched as his face contorted into various emotions as he tried to keep control. Then with a cruel smile she moved her mouth close enough to lightly blow on the nub, ripping a moan from Derek who began to tear up as the sound of pleasure left his mouth. “I'm sorry Mistress, please forgive Pet” He begged shaking his head.

“You knew the rules Derek, lean over the desk with your back to me” she commanded pointing to the table that was still in the middle of the room. Derek couldn't fight the tears in his eyes as he walked to and bent his body over the table. He screamed as the whip tore across his back. 

“Pet is sorry Mistress, please forgive Pet” the wolf pleaded.

  
  
  


Stiles watched his dad pull into the parking lot of Argent Facilities. They both walked to the door. “You ready?” his father asked Stiles nodded his head before glaring at the door as if he was personally disgusted by looking at it.”Let's get my wolf back”

They walked into the building and marched right up to the front desk. “Yes I'm sheriff Stilinski and this is my Son-”

“Deputy Stilinksi, curious seeing you here again, might I ask why?” Chris Argent said as he approached the father and son duo. Stiles turned to glare at the man. “Is your sister around? There is something we really need to ask her.” He said nonchalantly. 

“She’s in the office yes? Should I call her up?” Noah nodded his affirmation. Stiles watched as the man pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to his sister. Moments later Kate joined the group. “Deputy Stilinkski, how nice to see you again, did you find your run away slave?” she asked with a fake smile. 

“No actually we came here to ask you where your keeping Derek” Stiles said with anger dripping his voice. 

Now the argent siblings looked at one another, though one’s face turned to laughter while the other one turned to concern. 

Kate was the first to speak up. “Well Deputy Stilinksi you didn't tell me you had a sense of humor, I'm afraid that I don't have any idea as to what your talking about, I didn't take your precious slave.” She replied back in a monotone voice. Though Stiles could see the anger starting to show itself in her eyes. 

“You see, I would believe that but the day that Derek was abducted a traffic camera captured a photo of a black Kia Soul driving away from the scene, now normally that would mean nothing, but when I first came here I noticed you had a black Kia as well.” Stiles explained glaring at the female Argent. “Then I looked further into the report, the camera also captured a photo of a license plate that matches yours.” Now it was Chris’s turn to glare at his sister. “Now I know you wouldn't keep him at your house because that would be too obvious, so we got a search warrant and pulled the schematics on the facility, imagine our surprise when we found two different sets of blueprints, one from when it was originally built and one from a few years ago, the same year that your brother gave Derek to the auction house.” Chris moved to stand next to Noah and look at his sister as if everything Stiles was saying was carving into his body. “That's also not to mention that the most recent blueprint was buried and encrypted..so Kate, wanna tell me where he is?” Stiles asked with a smile that screamed murder. 

Kate just stood there and gawked at him with her jaw hanging open, finally she closed it and walked into Stiles’s personal space. “I'll take you to him..but don't take it too personally if he doesn’t take to you.” She turned around and began walking to the elevator. “Follow me.”

  
  


Derek sat in his cage as he waited for his mistress to return. Suddenly the door opened and he crawled to the door of his kennel. He was shocked to see three other people with him, one he recognized as mistress’s brother Chris. The other two men mean anything to him even though he felt like they should. Mistress walked over and opened his cage and opened the door. Derek slowly crawled out and knelt as his mistress’s feet. 

  
  


Stiles wanted to crumble to dust as he watched as his wolf knelt and bowed his head in submission to the woman who had ruined the wolf’s life. Stiles watched as his father walked over to Kate and cuffed her hands behind her back. “Kate Argent you are under arrest for the theft of another owner’s property and slave.” Stiles tuned out his dad as he knelt beside Derek and cupped the slaves chin. “Derek..Derek look at me...Look at me Derek,” Stiles pleaded, Finally the wolf looked up into Stiles' eyes

“Derek, do you know who I am?” the man asked as he stared back into his Were’s eyes. 

“You’re Stiles…..you were…..you were my prev….previous master...you abandoned me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!
> 
> Comments are appreciated.
> 
> Tell me what ya thought, and your opinions, I love your feed back
> 
> Thanks again 
> 
> -Grim


	12. And You Shall Reap what You Sow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles takes Derek home to try to get his wolf back and mentally repair the damage Kate inflicted...its easier than expected
> 
> Then he pays a certain female Argent a vist

Hearing those words come out of Derek’s mouth made Stiles want both cry until he had spent every ounce of water and salt in his body and crumpled to the floor, and want to take his nightstick and beat Kate within an inch of her life. 

“Derek, I didn't...I didn't abandon you..why would you ...what did she tell you?” Stiles insisted He glanced between the wolf and his father who was holding onto Kate. 

“I warned you Stiles, he might not take to you like he did to me” Kate joked before Noah aggressively dragged Kate out of the room, her cackle ringing throughout the corridor. Stiles stood and looked at Chris. The Argent was just standing there looking at Derek in absolute shock. “Did you know?” Stiles asked, anger clear in his voice “And so help me god if you are lying Ill find every piece of dirt I can on this place and bury you” he threatened.

“No I didn’t know..”I’m..I’m so sorry” The businessman said before quickly walking out of the room leaving behind Stiles and a very broken Derek. Stiles just sighed and looked down at Derek. The wolf was still on his knees with his head bowed. 

“Alright stand up, your coming with me” Stiles said as he patted Derek on the shoulder. This caused the Were to flinch and gasp. Stiles quickly retracted his hand “Sorry just please..follow me” Stiles ordered as he turned and walked to the door. He stopped at the threshold when he didn’t hear the  _ pit pat _ of bare feet on the floor, surely with the floor being tile skin contact with it would yield a sound. Looking over his shoulder he watched as Derek crawled on his hands and knees to the door. “Derek what are you doing?” Stiles asked, he had never made Derek crawl on his hands and knees like that...but then it hit him, this wasn’t the Derek that had been taken from him, this was the Derek that Kate had pieced back together after she tore him apart

“Mistress said that dogs don’t walk on their hind legs.” came the wolf’s reply. It was now official that Stiles wanted to kill Kate. Turning and crouching before Derek Stiles cupped the slaves cheeks and looked deeply into his eyes. “She wasn’t your mistress Derek, she didn’t own you” Stiles gently explained. “I am”

Derek shook his head. “No..no, mistress said you sold me to her, that I was just a hole for you, you didn’t want me. You sent me out to the road so she could pick me up..you gave me away.” His eyes were starting to tear up and his breathing became rapid. Stiles wiped his thumb over the tears that were trailing down Derek’s face. “Derek I promise you, I would never do that to you. Let me prove it to you, you come home with me and I’ll show you your papers, If I supposedly sold you wouldn’t Kate have them?” Stiles questioned. He could see Derek’s face change as he thought for a moment before finally nodding. He helped the wolf rise to his feet before walking out of the room filled with pain. 

They were just getting to the jeep when Stiles noticed his father approaching them,

“Derek why don’t you get in the car and wait for me ok, I’ll be just a moment” Said before turning to his father once the wolf was in the car. 

“Kate’s looking at kidnapping, false imprisonment, theft of another humans slave, and obstruction of justice, I’m sure that with all the evidence you found we can keep her locked up for a long long time’ Noah assured with a smile, Stiles didn’t smile but he did nod before looking into the jeep at the wolf. Derek was sitting with his hands in his lap and his head bowed. 

“ _ If _ she gets out, should she come anywhere near me or Derek things will get ugly, I hope you know that” Stiles grumbled. 

“I know that, I also know that you know how to clear evidence and wipe prints so I’m not worried.” his dad chuckled finally earning a smile from Stiles. 

  
  
  
  


When Stiles pulled into his driveway he cut the engine to his car and slumped forward. Derek glanced at him when he heard the thump from his head hitting the steering wheel. WIth a sigh Stiles opened his door and walked to the door. A few moments later Derek followed. The human led the wolf to his upstairs office and went pulled back the painting that was on a hinge to reveal a wall safe, quickly turning the combination till there was an audible  _ click _ he opened the door. Reaching inside he pulled out a folder, he then turned to the wolf and handed it over to him. Derek hesitantly took it from the man and opened it.. After a few moments of flipping through papers within the file he looked up at Stiles

“Master?” Derek cried looking into Stiles’s eyes searching for truth. 

The human had to wipe his hands over his eyes before looking back at the Were. “Yes, Derek..it's me..your master” Stiles explained with a cry of happiness. Derek dropped the folder causing a few of the files within it to spill out onto the floor. He quickly joined the folder however and dropped to his knee. “I'm sorry Master...I'm so sorry, I accept whatever punishment you deem acceptable” He sobbed. Stiles sputtered for a moment in shock before moving around the table and kneeling next to his wolf. 

“Why do you think you need to be punished Der? Stiles questioned. 

“I forgot you, I accused you of abandoning me….I called her mistress” Derek pleaded looked solemnly into Stiles' eyes. 

“Fine, you know what you will be punished..go do the dishes and I don't want to see one spec of dirt on those plates” Stiles ordered with feigned authority. This caused Derek to falter in his facial expression before he smiled and nodded before rising to exit the room. “Yes, Master” He whispered. As he left Stiles cleaned up all the papers that were left on the desk from when he was searching for evidence and organized Derek’s papers before putting them all in the safe. 

He walked into the kitchen to find Derek scrubbing away at the dishes in the sink, there hadn’t been that many to begin with but the wolf was furiously working the plate with the cleaning brush. Stiles looked at his watch and almost yelped when he noticed that it was around eleven pm. “Alright Derek, you can finish those in the morning, it's late.” Stiles affirmed “lets go to bed” 

Derek paused then nodded, placing the plate gently in the sink before turning to his master. “Will I….will I be sleeping with you?” He asked just barely a whisper. 

“I think it best if you slept in the spare room” Stiles answered. He wanted to tell the wolf that he could sleep with him, but he also knew that considering what Derek had just been through, he would probably want his space. Derek gave a short nod and followed his owner up the stairs, branching off to go into the guest bedroom and close the door. Stiles slowly crawled into his bed and pulled the covers over him. He quickly fell asleep although it was restless. He awoke to the sound of screaming and begging, taking a moment to realize the only possible source it could be was the wolf down the hall Stiles threw off the covers and sprinted for the door. He quickly opened the door into Derek’s room to find his wolf sitting in the corner of the room rocking back and forth quietly begging an unknown assailant to stop. Stiles rushed over and embraced the wolf and attempted to wake him up. “Derek, it’s Stiles, your ok, she cant hurt you anymore, she’s in jail, try to match my breathing” Stiles begged as he calmed his own breathing. Soon Derek’s shaking had stopped and now he stared at his master. “Come on Der, you can sleep with my room.” Stiles murmured gently. Derek nodded and followed his master to his room. Stiles laid down first followed by Derek who was quickly embraced by the other man. 

“Its ok Derek, I'm here. She cant hurt you” Stiles whispered into the wolf’s ear until he fell asleep. Stiles laid like that a few moments longer before closing his eyes himself.

  
  


Derek woke the next morning to find himself alone in bed. He rose and trudged down the stairs to find Stiles in the living room on the couch eating a bowl of cereal. He sat across from his master waiting to be noticed. 

“Morning Der” Stiles mumbled through a mouth full of corn flakes causing the wolf to smile. 

“Morning Master” He replied back. 

“So I have to go out but I don’t want you coming not because I don’t care” he clarified as if guessing Derek’s next action and oncoming questions “So Lydia said that she’d watch you until I’m done, is that ok?” Stiles asked. Derek sat there for a moment before nodding. “That’s fine, Master.” he replied in a deadpan. 

“Derek I don’t have to have your wolfie hearing to know that your lying” Stiles tutted “whats up?” He continued. 

“You’re going to see her in jail, aren't you?” Derek asked.

“Yeah, I'm gonna be questioning her, which is why I don’t want you coming, I don’t want to make you nervous” He answered. 

“Thank you” was all Derek said in response.

Stiles was currently driving to the precinct after having dropped Derek off at Lydia’s. The redhead was all smiles as she opened the door for Derek, assuring him that everything was gonna be ok and that Stiles would take care of everything. Stiles had watched as his wolf’s layers were peeled back all at once by Lydia who had that effect on people. Though now he was putting his own layers  _ on _ in preparation to deal with the heartless monster herself, Kate.

  
  


Arriving at the office Stiles walked in with a confidence that he didn’t know he had. But then it occurred to him that he had it because he was  _ ready _ to defend his wolf,  _ ready _ to get justice and make sure that she would pay for what she had done to Derek.

His father nodded at him as he walked to the interrogation room. Opening the door he cleared himself of any and every emotion floating in his body. He almost smiled when he saw Kate cuffed to the bar on the table. Taking his seat at across from her he put the file of all the charges she was currently being convicted of on the table, the file also had all of her record and past offenses included. He then sat back in his chair and just stared, waiting for her to make the first move. 

They sat like that for a moment before Kate finally spoke up 

“So how is he, he still think that you abandoned him” She chuckled “have to admit, it was fun to break his mind apart and piece it together as I wanted.” She smiled cruelly.

“Actually, you didn't break him as much as you thought Kate” This caused the woman to look at him curiously. “See after you left the room I took him home and showed him that I still had his papers, and if I  _ had  _ sold him to you, as if that would ever happen” He laughed “I would have given you his papers..so he understood that you had lied to him.. You didn’t break him..call it a jumble, which was an easy fix” his sarcastic tone sunk in with Kate causing her to lunge at him but came up short when the cuffs pulled her back. “But we’re not here to talk about Derek, no no we're here to talk about you Kate” Stiles smiled as he opened her file. “Kidnapping, wrongful imprisonment, theft of another human’s slave, and obstruction of justice” He listed before looking at Kate. 

“With those charges I'll still be able to get out..and trust me Deputy Stilinksi..I’m  _ very _ patient.” She growled.

“I hope you are, cause see those are only the most recent charges, when we arrested you we went back through your file and we did some digging, Imagine my joy when we find that you had been arrested for trespassing on Talia Hale’s land, a few days before the Hale house was set on fire, that combined with the fact that matches and gasoline containers were found in your garage. Now the charges were dismissed as soon as Werewolves were enslaved” Stiles exclaimed, he could see Kate trying to turn the gears in her head. “However if we are being technical there weren’t just wolves in that house Mr Argent, there were a few humans, some of them being children. So we dug out the evidence that would have been used against you in that case and are bringing it forth..Needless to say your being charged with murder..have fun trying to get out” Stiles said before rising up and exiting the room. He turned to look at Kate one last time, she returned his gaze with a glare. 

“Derek sends his regards” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told y'all in the comments that shed get what she deserved!!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter because I had a lot of fun writing it especially the scene between Stiles and Kate. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you thought and what you speculate will happen. 
> 
> And thank you to EVERYONE who has left comments, bookmarked, left kudos, and subscribed to this work It really means a lot to me
> 
> Tomorrow chapter is gonna be more emotional especially when Stiles go to Lydia's to pick up Derek


	13. Newfound Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dealing with Kate Stiles and Derek have dinner with his dad and spend some alone time before things take an ugly turn

Stiles sat down in his father’s office with a smile on his face. His father sat across from him with a matching smile. “So now that that’s over what’s your next move?” His father asked taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Go to Lydia’s pick up Derek and go home, help him through the nightmares until Kate is in prison to prove that she can't hurt him.” Stiles replied. His father nodded at this. 

“Well best of luck kid” Noah smiled. “If it's ok with you I'd like to come over later so I can meet Derek outside of the current venue and atmosphere” he continued causing Stiles to chuckle 

“Sure dad, I’d like that, I'll make dinner.” Stiles said before rising to walk out of the office and then the building. To get in his car to go pick up his wolf.

He arrived at Lydia’s house a bit later and smiled at the door in anticipation to see Derek. Making his way up to the door of the large house he couldn’t help but smile as the memories of informing Kate of her fate flooded back to the forefront of his mind in preparation to tell Derek. Knocking on the door Stiles waited. Moments later it was opened by Jackson who looked at him and bowed his head “Right this way, Sir” the wolf greeted stepping aside to allow Stiles in. Stiles nodded his thanks and entered the house. He found Lydia sitting on the couch in her living room with Aiden sitting next to her holding a plate of cheese and crackers while she mindlessly plucked them off the plate watching a show on the massive tv, it was some program about Hollywood drama

“Really Lydia, we don't have to treat them like slaves, yet you sit here while he holds your plate?” Stiles asked. raising a brow. The redhead just looked at him as if he had no common sense. 

“Stiles what did I tell you the last time you came here, before all obviously pointless attempts to smack logic back into your head?” She deadpanned causing stiles to step back and scratch the back of his neck. 

“Something about structure” He answered sheepishly.

“Yes, structure.” She echoed with a roll of her eyes. “I don't make them do this cause I think lowly of them, I do it because Aiden admitted that he used to do this exact thing for his previous master” She continued, standing and dusting off her outfit. “Derek's upstairs in case you were wondering” She mumbled walking past him with Aiden and Jackson following her. 

Stiles just nodded and strode over to the stairs taking the steps two at a time he finally found himself standing before the door to Lydia’s third spare room. Taking a second to compose himself Stiles took a breath and then entered the room. Derek was sitting on the bed against the headboard with his knees pulled up to this chest, he turned to look at Stiles for a moment before turning his head forward again. 

“How did it go?” The wolf grumbled. Stiles walked over and sat beside Derek.

“She's going to prison for life Derek..or at least hypothetically she is” Stiles corrected himself, this made Derek turn his head to look at Stiles with confusion. “She’ll be sentenced to prison for what she did to you, but she’ll also be sentenced for orchestrating the fire that killed your family” Stiles clarified. 

“But no one is gonna care that she saw to the killing of a few werewolves” Derek argued 

“But they will when they see that werewolves were not the only living things in that house Der” Stiles countered. “She killed a few humans too, the trial just never happened because of the whole enslavement of Weres thing, but now it will and with the evidence that we have against her she'll be sentenced to life” Stiles continued “But they aren't just sending her off to any prison, they are sending her to Black Creek” Stiles said with pride in his voice. 

Derek whirled on him “But that's..” he started 

“Where they send the really bad people, where they don't segregate between the races, wolves and humans are integrated, she'll be surrounded by wolves and the guards may just let slip of what she did” Stiles finished with a smile. Derek all but tackled Stiles in a hug. 

“Thank you, Master. Thank you” He mumbled against Stiles’s neck. Stiles returned the hug and rubbed the wolf on the back. “Your welcome Der” he whispered back. 

“Sir?” Stiles and Derek turned to see Aiden standing in the doorway of the room.

“Yes?” Stiles asked back 

“Mistress Lydia would like to see you and your slave” Aiden said before walking away Stiles sighed and took Derek’s hands in his own “Let's go see what the queen wants” Stiles chuckled 

They found Lydia sitting at the head of her dining room table eating a salad. “So how are you feeling Derek?” She asked looking up from her plate. 

“Better ma’am, thank you” Derek answered his head bowed. 

Lydia nodded at this “Good” she then turned to Stiles “It wasn’t your fault, stop blaming yourself Stilinski” she continued. Stiles nodded back at her and sighed 

“..Thanks Lyds” he started rubbing his neck sheepishly, he then turned to Derek “We should get going, my dad is coming over for dinner so he can properly meet your outside of the precinct” Stiles informed Derek who just stood there with his head bowed “As you wish, Master” was his reply. Stiles then turned back to Lydia “Thank you for watching him while I was gone,” Stiles said with appreciation filling his voice. Lydia nodded back and smiled “tell your dad I say hi, and Stiles, let him eat one more slice of pie tonight” 

“How did you know I was gonna make pie?” 

“You always make pie when your dad visits you” she deadpanned 

Derek couldn't hide his smirk

  
  
  
  
  


Derek was in the kitchen helping Stiles make food, he was currently peeling potatoes and placing them one they had all of their skin off into a bowl. Stiles on the meantime was placing dough in a pie tin and pinching the edges. “Once your done there take the potato masher and mash those suckers up” Stiles said without glancing up from the pie tin. 

“Yes Master” he responded.as he peeled his last potato and put it in the bowl. He moved over to the drawer that contained the cooking utensils and found the potato masher before mashing the potatoes. He had just finished when Stiles put the pie in the oven. He watched as his master brought out a pan and put it on the stove before drizzling some oil on it then pulled out three steaks from the fridge and added them to the pan. “Is there anything else I can do to be of assistance Master?” Derek asked looking around the room, the potatoes were mashed, the pie was in the oven, Stiles was making steaks and the green beans were sitting on the counter top in a bowl 

“If you can put the beans and potatoes in the microwave that’d be great, after that you can relax” Stiles answered still watching the steaks. Derek nodded, though he knew that Stiles wouldn't have noticed. He put both bowls in the microwave and froze, “what time should I set them for?” He asked 

“ four minuets should work” Stiles answered putting the steaks on plates and then carrying tom over to the table. 

There was a knock at the door causing Derek to freeze, he then composed himself and ran to the door. Opening it to reveal the sheriff. 

“Hello Derek” 

All throughout dinner Derek remained quite save for when the sheriff and Stiles argued over how many pieces of pie the older man could have. 

After dinner and after Stiles’s father had left they both made their way to the bedroom. Stiles held Derek’s hand and led him to the bed before undressing and slipping under the covers in nothing but his boxers. 

He gasped in shock when Derek sat in between his legs and fished his cock out of his boxers and took it into his mouth. Stiles arched his back before thrusting into Derek’s mouth, lust completely taking over his mind. Soon he pulled himself out of Derek and pulled the wolf and turned so he was at Derek’s end and the wolf where he had been on the bed. “You ready Der?” Stiles asked in a whisper. Derek nodded frantically 

“Yes Master, fuck me master, mark me as yours and only yours” Derek begged. The way Stiles understood it was that Derek still had memories from Kate and wanted to get rid of them...not that Stiles was complaining. 

“Gonna fuck you nice and good, gonna fill you up..gonna breed you nice and hard my sweet boy” Stiles growled in a sex induced craze Suddenly Derek froze before he started thrashing, his eyes glazed over and took on a glassy look.

“I’m sorry , please stop... it hurts...I'll be good...please I don't want this...let me go...please”

Derek screamed trying to get away from Stiles, the human pulled out instantly and hugged his wolf 

“Derek, it's ok, it's only me and you” Stiles whispered shushing the wolf. Slowly Derek came back to himself 

“I'm sorry”

“It's fine Derek, don't apologize...Kate can't hurt you”

“It wasn't Kate....” Derek sighed before dropping a major bombshell “I didn't tell you but you weren't my first master”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off ill address the dinner scene, I really didn't have much in mind for this particular dinner scene unlike some future ones so i apologise for my lack of creativity
> 
> But i do hope you enjoyed the chapter cliff hanger, I cant wait for tomorrow to right the next chapter and post it for you guys
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated immensely
> 
> ALL OF THE LOVE 
> 
> -Grim
> 
> p.s my state got snow and i want to burn it all


	14. 'My Sweet Boy'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek spills the beans on how he was owned previously before Stiles and tells of the horrors his previous owner inflicted upon him, not just physically but also mentally. 
> 
> (contains flashbacks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as mentioned in the summary, this chapter contains flashbacks that are filled with some dark events (rape, torture, degradation) so forewarning

_ Flashback _

_ Derek woke in his to the sound of the door the basement being opened, he quickly threw himself against the back of the cage, each step from the man who called himself his master making Derek’s heart increase. The man opened the door and stepped back.  _

_ “Come here boy” the man ordered pointing his finger to the floor in front of him.” _

_ “Please just leave me alone” Derek pleaded, unmoving from his spot in the back of the cage.  _

_ He just wanted to go home, he could live alone, the humans wouldn't have to worry about him being a danger to them. He could barely believe that just two years ago, he watched as his family's house was torched killing most of his family, only he, his sister and his uncle had survived. That's when the humans came and ambushed them out of their grief by putting collars laced with wolfsbane and mountain ash around their necks. They were dragged in front of the town of Beacon Hills and outed as werewolves. The humans were terrified so they came to the decision of enslaving Derek’s kind, to be trained in ‘facilities’ where they were tortured, raped, and sometimes even killed. All to be sold to other humans at auctions like cattle. _

_ Derek was pulled literally from his thoughts by the man grabbing hold of his collar and dragging him out of the cage.  _

_ “When I give you an order you follow it the moment I give it to you, Do you understand?” the man growled _

_ “Yes” Derek whispered _

_ “YES WHAT?” the man shouted, pushing a button on the remote to Derek’s collar, that he held in his hands, sending waves of electrical surge into the wolf’s neck causing him to crumple and give a short spaz on the floor.  _

_ “Yes, Master” Derek whimpered.  _

_ “That's my good sweet boy” the man said, switching his tone of voice from that of anger to one of kindness, as he caressed Derek's cheek with his hand _

  
  
  


**Present**

Stiles sat with his back against the headboard of the bed while Derek sat at the end hunched over. 

“What do you mean, I've looked through your file and there is no mention of a previous owner” Stiles said with a confused look on his face. Derek turned to Stiles before bowing his head again.

“They removed any mention of it from my file because of what he did to his slaves, he wasn't a kind master and it was back when slavery for werewolves had just been approved by your human government so even though they were afraid of us they still had some morals due to not being used to having slaves” he explained “So when they found out what he did, the government stepped in and stripped him of his eligibility to own a Were, I was his last slave so I watched as they stormed into the house and dragged me to a van telling me that I was being ‘relocated’ they called it” he continued with a scoff “They cleared any trace of him from my file and sent me back to the facility to be retrained for two years before they sent me back to the auction house, and then you bought me” Derek finished looking into his hands as if they had personally wronged him

“How long were you with him” Stiles asked moving to sit next to his wolf and put an arm around his neck. He could see the sadness on Derek’s face as the memories were brought to the forefront and it killed Stiles but he was still curious, he also thought that maybe talking about it and letting out all the emotions that the wolf had bottled up could help him. 

“Two and a half years...two and a half years of being treated like a dog, of eating from his hand, allowing him to have his way with me. Humiliating myself, degrading myself for his sick pleasure.” Derek spat. Though Derek was trying his best to mask the fear and anxiety that remembrance brought Stiles could see right through the wolf 

“I would never do that to you Derek, I wouldn't make you act like a dog..sure the times when you crawled around were pleasurable” Stiles admitted, earning himself a look of hurt from Derek “But..” he continued “Not because I enjoyed the aspect of it degrading you but because you looked hot when you crawled like that, it reminded me of a predator stalking prey and it really had me going” Stiles finished. Derek couldn't help but blush normally his first master would have him crawl around while being called a bitch and a dog. But the fact that Stiles thought him as sexy when he crawled struck a cord that Derek didn't know he had, it wasn't a cord of anger or resentment toward the thought of acting like a dog, it was a cord of happiness that he could please his master, that his master viewed him as sexy and not as just something to fuck” 

  
  
  


_ Flashback _

_ Derek was kneeling at his master’s feet at the dinner table as his master ate. Every now and then he would hold his hand out with a scrap of food to which Derek would take into his mouth with a “Thank you, Master” after each time.  _

_ “Go get me a beer from boy” his master ordered” Derek nodded then proceeded to crawl to the kitchen. His knees were sore and his legs covered in goosebumps from the cold, for his master didn't allow him to wear anything but his collar for ‘ _ easy access’ _ as his master called it. He opened the door to the fridge by taking the towel wrapped around the handle between his teeth and pulling it. He retrieved a beer bottle by biting down on the top of the neck and holding it. He closed the door but butting it with his head and then crawled back over to his master. He looked up into the man’s eyes waiting for the bottle to be removed from his mouth. The man just stared back before giving him a wicked smile. Derek watched as his master put his hand on the bottom of the beer with a look of fear, he suddenly choked and gagged as his owner shoved the bottle deeper into his mouth causing the top of of it to slam into the back of his throat. In his sputtering and gagging he almost yelped as the bottle fell out of his mouth and onto the floor. Gravity combined with the force of lurching from Derek's gagging the bottle shattered, spilling beer and sending shards of glass around the floor.  _

_ He shot his gaze up to his master who looked at the remnants of the beer then turned his gaze to the terrified wolf. Derek quickly stumbled back and tried to crawl away “I'm sorry Master, please forgive me Master, I'll get you another one.” his pleas cut short by his master standing up and walking towards him tell Derek felt a thump..he had hit the wall and now had nowhere to go/ _

_ “You insufferable, stupid bitch, I feed you, I give you shelter and this is how you repay me? By breaking my things and wasting my beer?” His owner roared standing in front of him _

_ “Please Master, I'll behave..I’ll do anything” _

_ “Oh your gonna behave and you sure as hell will do anything” his master growled as he grabbed Derek and hauled the wolf up before slamming him into the wall causing Derek’s head to bounce off the wall making the Were’s vision spin for a second “clean this up and get the fuck downstairs” his master growled. Derek nodded before grabbing the broom and mop and cleaning up the mess as his master went into the kitchen and grabbed another beer. Once the glass had been swept and the puddle of beer had been mopped up Derek all but ran to the basement. Not knowing what to do, he just knelt in the middle of the floor waited. The man came down the stairs a few moments later carrying a cane, a whip and a gag. Derek's heart rate increased further.  _

_ “To the wall and face away me” his master ordered Derek began crawling with as much speed as he could muster, it proved not to be fast enough as his master reared back and forced the end of the whip to carve its way down Derek’s back ripping a scream from the wolf.  _

  
  
  


**Present**

“What happened to him?” Stiles asked. Him and Derek were now walking to the ensuite of Stiles’ bedroom. The human thinking that a nice warm shower would do the wolf some good “Like after you were taken from him” 

He opened the door and allowed Derek to walk past him. Before walking in himself to grab some towels, placing them on the sink. 

“I don't know” Derek muttered. Stiles just nodded and left the room to get some clothes for the wolf for when he got out of the shower. He came back to the standing in the same spot as he was when Stiles left with his head bowed. Stiles moved around him and turned on the water, making sure it was nice and warm before helping the wolf into the shower. He had just turned away when he felt his arm grabbed from behind him. He turned his gaze to see Derek looking at him with pleading eyes

“Plea..Please stay” Derek quietly begged. With no words coming to the tip of his tongue Stiles nodded and stepped in to stand behind the wolf under the spray of water from the showe head. He poured some shampoo into his hand before gently spreading it throughout the were’s hair. Earning a small groan of pleasure from the wolf which brought a smile to his own face. He then applied body wash all over Derek's form. The wolf huffed when Stiles glided his nipples and whimpered when the human moved his hands elsewhere from the lack of attention. When Stiles got down to the Were’s cock he slowly and gently applied the soap to which Derek instinctively thrust his hips forward with a gasp of breath. 

Once they had both been cleaned man and wolf stepped out of the shower and began to dry off. Stiles had originally wanted to lick off every water drop from Derek’s body but he didn't want to make the wolf uncomfortable especially after what he had just learned. He led Derek to their bed once they had been fully dried off and laid down next to him, embracing the wolf in his arms before closing his eyes. 

“We can...we can finish what we started” he heard Derek whisper to him, however the uncertainty clear in his voice. 

“No Derek, let's just sleep, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, you just brought up your own bad memories from a previous master, let's just sleep” Stiles responded in a soothing mumble. 

“Thank you” the wolf said before he too closed his eyes . 

  
  


_ Flashback _

_ Derek's body was sore and the wolfsbane was keeping him from healing the cuts along his back and his front from the whip. He was shackled to the wall in the basement now facing his master  _

_ “This is your punishment for being ungrateful, for wasting my beer, my money and for disobeying a direct order this morning..oh yeah thought I forgot about how I had to tell you three times that you will kneel when we are at the table and not stand or sit..no no boy, I didn't forget about that” The man said as he lifted what Derek had originally thought was a cane but now appeared to be a strap of some sort with small little studs covering the side of it. His owner reared back his arm and brought it down across Derek’s chest causing him to scream. He felt as the numerous tiny studs that were evidently sharpened to a point dug into his skin. His owner pulled the gag out of his back pocket and held it to Derek’s face. The wolf in a panic closed his mouth and began thrashing his head side to side trying to keep the gag from being placed in his mouth. The man stepped back and pulled out the remote again and gave him a shock that was so powerful Derek almost swore he smelled burning flesh. He slumped in restraints  _

_ “Please Master, no more..I'll be good, I can be good..please let me show you how I can be good” Derek begged. The man walked up to him before taking his chin into an iron grip forcing the wolf to look into his owner's eyes “No you can't be good, your just a lowly animal, a bitch who needs to be shown his place and I’m gonna be the one to do it” The man growled before forcing the gag into Derek’s mouth. Derek could feel the wolfsbane in the gag practically pulsing in his mouth. When the man unshackled both his hands from the wall Derek had no strength in his body to catch himself as he crumpled to the floor. His master however proved not to be done with him as he was dragged him to the bench on the other side of the room. He laid the wolf on his stomach on the bench before securing him to it. Derek could barely move not just from the restraints but because he had nothing left in the tank of willpower that could make him move.  _

_ Suddenly the man forced himself inside Derek without any preparation causing Derek's eye to bulge and to scream around the gag..all he could do was scream  _

_ “That's it, take it you bitch..I'm gonna make sure you never forget that you belong to me, you do what I say, when I say it.. My sweet boy”  _

_ “Somebody help me” Derek thought to himself _

_ “My sweet boy” the man kept whispering _

  
  
  


**Present**

Derek woke up the next morning to Stiles’ light snoring and smiled, he could still feel the ache from the memories brought up last night but hearing and feeling his current master, the master who actually cared about him, breath and sigh in content..it made Derek smile.

  
  
  


**Elsewhere**

“How good is the information?” a man asked his partner

“It's legit sir, he's there, under the care of a..” the man who was dressed in a business suit looked down at the paper he had been given from a source “..Deputy  Mieczyslaw Stilinski..goes by Stiles” 

The man nodded and looked back out the window of the house located deep in the woods, he watched the half moon rise above the treeline “I found you once again, soon you will be back with me”

“My sweet boy” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Y'all thought Kate was bad but you are about to bear witness to Derek's previous master in an upcoming chapter that will make you realize: you'd much rather deal with Kate than this man.
> 
> Comments and kudos mean a great deal to me and give me the motivation to keep writing.
> 
> *P.S the snow got worse last night so i'm looking on amazon for flamethrowers*
> 
> Thanks again everyone and Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim


	15. MERRY CHRISMAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> writing a chrismas chapter in november..what a sin but hey its me
> 
> Derek and Stiles go chrismas shopping and spend the holiday at lydias

Derek stood in the kitchen making waffles and omelets when he hears Stiles grumble something from their room. He smiles and shakes his head but continues to cook. He's lot in focus of making sure the waffles don't burn and the omelets are made just right when he feels arms wrap around his waist. 

“Good morning Master” he says with a smile on his face, he’s answered by a grumble that in another language could possibly be considered a greeting. “Coffee is on the table” another grumble. Finally when the food is ready Derek pulls out plates for them and distributes the food. He set Stiles plate in front of him and then takes his own and sits across from the human. Derek just sits there quietly as if waiting for Stiles to begin the conversation. 

The human downs his coffee in one gulp, taste buds and throat be damned, “So what do you want to do today?” Stiles asked once he had put his empty coffee mug on the table. “Because there are a few things I need to get today, and some errands I need to run” Stiles began cutting off a bit of his omelet with his fork before consuming it. Derek thought for a moment, levering his own piece of omelet into his mouth. 

“Would you mind if I accompanied Master?” Derek’s voice broke off at the end and he bowed his head. Stiles figured after what had happened last night but he didn't pry. 

“That would be fine Der, are you gonna be ok going out in public, last time we did..it didn't go so well” He was fearful of striking a cord and scaring Derek but he wanted to be sure that this is was what the Were truly wanted

“Yes, Master. I want...I need to get out into the sunlight, please allow me to accompany you” Dere practically begged and it made Stiles’ heart hurt more. 

“Ok Derek, let's go put some clothes on and then meet at the jeep after breakfast ok?” 

They both sat in the jeep currently driving down the road, Derek listened to the thrum as cars passed by. Stiles had the radio on but at a low volume however it was set on low volume so it was more of an ambient noise instead of actual music. “First we need to get you some more clothes, and I need to do some last minute Christmas shopping done, I know it's in like five days but I didn't exactly have a plethora of time on my hands” Stiles chuckled. Derek leaned back and focused on the scenes passing by as they continued down the road

Derek now found himself walking through a shop called Sephora, he didn't know what the name meant but he had gathered that it was a beauty shop from the walls upon walls of perfumes and beauty sets.

“Ok so Lydia likes the expensive stuff so you gonna help me look for it” Stiles commented without looking at the wolf. Derek just nodded and began to look for the price tags, Finally he picked out a perfume that read to be worth fifty dollars he took it to show Stiles. Suddenly there was a hand grabbing his bicep he turned to see a man glaring at him 

“And just what do you think your doing?” the man growled. 

“I..I..was...taking this ..to my master” Derek sputtered praying to any deity that would listen that Stiles would come save him. 

His hopes were fulfilled when Stiles came around the shelving unit and spotted Derek and the man. Stalking near them Stiles stood beside 

“Is there a problem?” Stiles asked looking at the man. 

“Caught this one trying to steal” 

“Master, Please I wasn't trying to steal, I was bringing this over to you. You have to believe me.” The wolf begged Stiles just nodded back

“Don't worry I believe you, what I don't believe is that this man thinks he can lay a hand on my slave.” Stiles growled 

“He was trying to steal” the man countered.

“I'll deal with that later, but right now I would like to buy what he took” Stiles argued back taking the bottle from the man and walking up to the counter to pay for their items. 

They walked out of the store and Derek couldn’t bring up the courage to look at Stiles. He kept his head bowed as he trailed behind his master. The smell of food became stronger and he snuck a glance up, he saw different food places scattered around with table around spread throughout the opening. He stood by Stiles as he ordered two meals of food and then to a table. 

“Master..I’m…..” Derek began

“You..don't have to apologies Derek, I’m not mad” Stiles lifted his soda and took a sip from the straw “I know you wouldn't steal, you were showing me what you thought Lydia would like for Christmas.” Derek nodded and began to eat his own meal.

They left the mall with numerous bags and boxes. Derek helped load up the car full of gifts

“Thank you for coming Der”

“Thank you for having me Master  
Five Days Later

Derek sat in the living room of Lydia’s house with Stiles, Jackson, and Aiden. But there were also people who he had only met when they arrived at Lydia’s this morning. Melissa Mccall and her son Scott, he learned upon meeting them that Scott was a bitten Were but he was bought by his mother so she wouldn’t be separated from him. There was Stiles’ old high school buddy Danny who was currently sitting cuddled up against Ethan his wolf, Derek had come to understand that Danny had seen Ethan at an auction and fell in love with him which led him to buying the wolf who after some time realized his true feelings for the human. Turns out Ethan and Aiden were twins and Derek couldn't help but smile at the reunion of siblings. There was also Lydia’s friend 

Allison Argent with her wolf Isaac who looked like he was always in pain, looking around like he was expecting someone to rip him apart. His father had bought him when he was bitten but unlike Melissa, he abused Isaac constantly. Derek felt for the boy but didn't know how to approach the young wolf. Derek did however know exactly how he felt about Allison, despite what Stiles had told him about Chris, Derek couldn't help but feel anger and hatred toward the woman for being related to the woman who had put him through so much torture and pain

“Alright, time for presents” Lydia announced once the movie they had been watching had ended. From his position on the floor with his back against Stiles’s legs he looked up at his master and gave a small smile, it was returned by a grin causing his smile to widen. 

“Alright Stiles these are for you” the redhead said as she laid out numerous boxes in front of the human deputy. Just as he was about to open them the group heard the front door to Lydia's home open. All the wolves immediately went on high alert. 

Stiles and Derek both froze as Jordan Parrish walked into the room he looked at Derek and Stiles before he took a seat on the small couch where Lydia had been. Once all the humans had received their gifts Lydia brought out more boxes from a nearby closet and began distributing them among the wolves. Derek’s eyes widened and his brows shot up to the sky as he stared at the box. 

“Well go on Der..open it” Stiles laughed. Derek looked around observing as all the other wolves were opening their own gifts from Lydia. He slowly peeled away the wrapping paper. Underneath it all was a box, Derek almost laughed at the irony of wrapping a box. However he persevered and opened the box. Inside was a stack of books, a cell phone and a necklace of an obsidian stone carved into that of a wolf. He looked over to Lydia who was sandwiched between Parrish and Jackson with a smile. The woman smiled back. 

Derek turned his gaze to Stiles who with a knowing smile he nodded. Derek rose and left the room, moments later he returned and knelt at Lydia’s feet, she watched him quizzically. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bottle of perfume. He held it before Lydia who slowly took it and looked at him with a smile. “Thank you Derek”

The wolf smiled and went back to Stiles however this time he laid down with his head in his owners lap and smiled. 

Maybe things would change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for reading this, its been so much fun to write this for you all
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated
> 
> -Grim


	16. Reoccurring Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finds that Stiles bought him Christmas and birthday presents
> 
> However their times of peace are interrupted by an old terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small hiatus that I took, College is a thing that is kinda of important. 
> 
> There is a time skip in this chapter so be mindful of that

Derek and Stiles returned to their house after the small get together they had at Lydia’s house. As they walk through the door Stiles watches as Derek moves into the kitchen and starts grabbing mugs from the cabinets. 

“Derek can you go up into the room please” Derek shoots him a look of confusion. But he nods his head and treks up the stairs, once he's sure that the door is closed all the way Stiles returns to the car. 

Derek can hear Stiles move throughout the house but stays in his place on the edge of the bed. Finally after a few moments the bedroom door opens and Stiles enters with a smile. 

“Come on Sourwolf” he says has he grabs hold of the wolf’s hand and leads him into the hallway earning a snort in response from the were. 

  
Derek soon finds himself standing at the bottom of the stairs with Stiles using his hands to cover the wolf’s eyes. “Alright, no peeking but you have to trust me to not allow you fall” Stiles explained with a laugh. Derek wanted to keep hearing that laugh, he'd kill for it if that's what it took. He allowed the human to traverse him through the hallway from the stair into one of the rooms. “You ready?” Stiles asked, his voice filled with excitement

“Yes, Stiles” Derek replied. The hands were removed from his face and he took a second to blink his eyes a few times to adjust them to the sudden intake of light. On the coffee table between the couch and recliner sat four boxes each wrapped in green and red paper with a red bow on top of each of them. “Merry Christmas, and Happy Birthday” Derek looked at Stiles with awe. “You got me presents?” the wolf sputtered. 

“Of course I did Der..I wanted to get you something since it's our first Christmas together” Derek raised a brow to that which helped Stiles realizes what he had said “Not that we are together like that...I mean I would like to be with you but...if you...you don't have to….I’d understand if you don't...yeah” Stiles tampered off rubbing the back of his neck and averted his gaze to anything but Derek’s.

Derek just laughed and walked over to the presents, grabbing the smallest of the boxes he took a seat on the couch, using his one of his claws to tear the paper he discovered a box. He slowly lifted the lid and looked inside. Contained within the box was a tag that could be hooked around his collar. Upon pulling it out to look at it closer he noticed that it was engraved

_ ‘Sourwolf’ _

Derek smiled at the inscription and set the box aside, pulling over the closest box to him he soon discovered that this one contained numerous clothes, varying from shirts, jeans to socks and underwear. However under the packages of underwear there was something else. Tears began welling in his eyes as he held up a black leather jacket in front of his face, it looked a lot like the one he used to own and memories began flooding into his head again 

_ Derek and his sister Laura running through the woods on the night of a full moon together, both winding in and out of the woods with expertise from years of practice at memorizing each tree, every exposed root and how the branches would sway in the wind. _

“You ok Der?” Stiles inquired, worry in his voice. Derek buried the memory in the back of his head and nodded

“Just memories” 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to bring anything up” Stiles’ voice broke with worry, afraid that he had reminded the wolf of something in his past that could spark an anxiety attack. 

“No it’s fine, it was a good memory” Derek replied with a smile though he still had a look in his eyes that made Stiles decide to bring it up later. In the third box Derek’s eyes widened to find it filled with books Derek smiled as he set the box aside. Stiles however went to the kitchen to start two cups of hot cocoa for the both of them. 

He returned to find that Derek had opened the last box and was now holding one of its contents in his hand. It was a wristband that had his information along with a bar code on it. 

“I thought that maybe we could you get you registered to be able to shift at will, I know the laws really don't allow for that unless your registered, and thought that maybe your inner wolf would want to be let loose from time to time” Stiles informed. Derek nodded and looked back into the box, it was a phone and another watch. 

“I have a buddy from Canada that worked on that, he added a tracker that is only activated by a panic button which is done by pushing the side button twice” Derek inspected the watch closer and sure enough there was a button on the side that blended in well with the metal. “It's connected to my phone so if anything ever happens I’ll be able to find you” Derek turned back to his look at Stiles 

“Thank you

**Two Years Later**

It was now the second anniversary of Stiles buying Derek and both of them had decided to celebrate they were gonna stay in. the two lay in bed with Derek curled up under Stiles’ arm as they watched a movie on TV. 

“Tonight is the full moon..ya gonna go for a run?” Stiles asked as he began caring his fingers through Derek’s hair earning a small groan from the wolf. 

“Ye but I want to finish this movie with you” Derek said between content filled sighs as his hair was played with. Stiles nodded into the soft black locks of his wolf and continued to watch the movie.

Derek was now getting ready for his run by pulling off his clothes and handing them to Stiles who would put them in a bag. Stiles thankfully lived close to the woods and his nearest neighbor wasn't for five miles so Derek tended to venture into the woods and jog around being wary to avoid stepping out of the shadows and presenting himself to any humans. 

“Be careful and have fun” Stiles called from the living room as Derek approached the door. 

“Will do..be back later” The wolf yelled back. He then stepped into the night and took off. 

  
  
  
  


It had been approximately fifteen minutes from the time that Derek had left before there was a knock on his door, checking his phone for the time he saw that it read eleven forty. 

“Who would be bothering me this late” He grumbled as he rose and walked to the door. He opened it to be knocked back onto the ground by a boot connecting with his chest. He landed and gasped to regrain any breath he could. He was then lifted by his armpits on either side by two men while a third approached him. This one was clearly older, with wrinkles around his eyes and on his cheeks. His mouth was pulled into a maniacal smile. 

“Hello Deputy Stilinski..what a lovely home you have” the man said as he looked around

  
  
  


Derek had just stepped out of the treeline from the woods and began his trek back home from his run. He loved that Stiles trusted him enough to leave the house on his own. He still remembered the first full moon of when he began staying with Stiles and it haunted him. He vowed to never hurt Stiles like that again..upon further. Suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts by noticing a van in the driveway next to Stiles’ jeep. Approaching the house with caution Derek slowly and quietly opened the back door. The kitchen light was still on but Derek still cautiously walked walked on the balls of his feet through the room so he wouldn't make a sound. He slowly checked each room on the lower floor before venturing up stairs. Slowly and quietly he peered into the guest room before making his way to his and Stiles’ room. Opening the door his blood ran cold as he found Stiles bound to his office chair. His face was covered in blood and cuts, his eye was swollen shut and his lip fat. Derek practically ran over to the human, he carefully lifted the man’s chin to analyze the damage, before he could thoroughly check over the human however he felt two pairs of arms grab hold of him from behind, restraining his arms behind his back. 

“It would seem that your apparent love for him has blinded you...My Sweet Boy” 

Derek turned his head at breakneck speed to look into the eyes of his first Master” 

“But that just means I'll have to beat if you of you...maybe we’ll bring him so he can watch as you slowly crumble and are rebuilt back to the way you were before...would you like that?” The man taunted as he stepped chest to chest with Derek and smiled. 

“Please, do whatever you want to me but please don't hurt him, he had no part in what happened” Derek begged as fear flooded his eyes.

“I don't know Derek...is that how you properly address your master?” the man growled..

Derek immediately bowed his head as memories of punishment and torture washed over him “P..Please Sir, don't hurt him. I'll go with you Sir but please..leave him out of this please” Derek quickly pleaded. The man began pacing in front of him. Finally the man stopped and grinned wickedly at Derek. Lifting the wolf’s chin so they were eye to eye the man spoke 

“How about I take you both” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your support and wonderful comments, I enjoy reading them and look forward to seeing the suspicions on what is to come in the future.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated greatly. Let me know what ya though
> 
> Much love and happy reading 
> 
> -Grim


	17. Deal with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles find out the identity of their captor and Derek is forced to make a choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Im sorry but its filled with emotion

Derek woke to find himself in a dark room with only one light hanging above his head. His arms shackled above his head. He tugged against his restraints but to no avail. He didn't hear anyone else in the room with him so he decided it best to wait. He could remember what the man had said that he would take both him and Stiles and at that, Derek felt waves of stress and fear washed over him. Deciding the best way to occupy his mind would be to take inventory about himself he realized that he was fully clothed which surprised him. The collar that Stiles had given him was still secured around his neck. 

Suddenly he heard a door behind him open, he attempted to look over his shoulder but to no avail. Footsteps echoed throughout the room. Finally he watched as the man who was his first master stepped in front of him with a smile that sent chills down Derek’s spine. 

“Hello Derek” the man said standing before the bound wolf who began thrashing in his chains trying with all his might to break free so he could tear his captor to shreds. 

“What have you done to Stiles?” Derek growled glaring daggers at his captor. 

“Oh you mean the human you've been living with for the past two years? He is elsewhere” the man paused before the maniacal smile returned. “Would you like to see him?” Derek hesitated for a second, he was clearly being strung into a trap of some sort but his worry for Stiles’s well being won out, he nodded his head. The man smiled again and left the room

Stiles sat in chair with his hands were cuffed behind his back, his jaw ached and his vision was blurry from his eye that was still swollen. His mouth was dry from a cloth in his mouth absorbing any type of moisture. Suddenly there was a door opening in front of him, bathing his form in artificial light, a shadow however stepped into it and observed him.

“Deputy Stilinski..there is someone who would like who wants to see you?” the man chuckles as his men uncuff Stiles and lift him from the chair, basically dragging him out of the room behind his captor. 

They come to a door that has steps leading down but between his blurry vision and the dim lighting Stiles can't see a thing. He is guided down the steps before being shoved to the floor, he has just enough time to brace himself saving him from a horrible face plant. 

He manages to stand before he is forced into another chair being cuffed again. Raising his gaze his good eye widens when it comes across Derek who also has his mouth stuffed with a gag. 

“You see Stiles. Derek here used to be my slave” the man slowly moves to stand between the human and the wolf. “Then he was taken from me and I was imprisoned for four years, once I got out I wanted my property back. It took some digging but eventually we found his sales file tracing all the way back to you.” He clasps his hands behind his back and looks into Stiles’ eyes, reminding the human of a corrupt businessman. “So now that you both are here were gonna play a game that...at least I’ll enjoy.” his captor says as he retrieves a taser from one of his men. He looks to Derek then to Stiles.

With a wave of his hand his lackeys are removing Stiles’ and Derek’s gags. As soon as he can talk Stiles starts shouting at the man. Derek just growls and roars. 

“ENOUGH” the man says with enough force that it silences both human and wolf. “I will be generous this once and answer one question from each of you” he turns his back on Derek and motions for Stiles to speak. 

“Who are you?” Stiles’ voice is hoarse from screaming and lack of use. 

“My name Michael Argent.” When those words fall upon Stiles’ and Derek’s ears they both still and look at each other in shock Michael takes notice to this and chuckles. “Yes, yes, I'm sure you neither of you have heard of me but it's true..I stem from the Argent family” he turns to Derek “Why do you think you being taken from me was so easily swept under the rug.” he then sighs and motions for Derek to ask his question. 

“What are you going to do to Stiles?” Derek growls as crimson bleeds into his eyes

“Oh I'm not gonna do anything to him..on one condition”

“What's that condition?”

“You submit to me” the man calmly answers with a smile on his face. However Derek returns the smile as he let's his fangs slip out. “I'll never do that” he spits. 

“Oh but you will Derek..cause if you don't, I'll be forced to have to use this” he waves the taser for all to see before settling the end of it on Stiles’ chest “On the Deputy here” Michael explains. Derek sees Stiles freeze before looking Derek in the eyes. “Don't do it Derek..I can take it..don't degrade yourself like that again” Stiles pleads. Derek just watches.. 

“So Derek...do we have a deal?...you submit to me and Stilinski here will not be harmed, in fact if you behave I'll even provide medication that will help him” Argent offers. Derek shakes his head as his mind is overwhelmed with scenarios working themselves out in his brain. 

“No, I...I won't do...I won't do it” he sputters. Michael sighs before activating the taser against Stiles’s chest. Derek’s ears are flooded with the screams of his owner. Finally it becomes to much. 

“I'll do it. Just please stop..I'll do it just don't hurt him” he begs

Michael deactivates the taser which causes Stiles to slump and gasp for breath. 

“Don't…..Don't do it..Der” Stiles pants. 

“I'm sorry, I can't let you be hurt because of me Stiles” Derek explains. He turns his gaze to Michael. “How….how may I serve you...Master?” Derek growls. Argent claps his hands together before leveling a stern look at Derek. “You try anything and I'll have my men kill your precious deputy before your eyes, do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes”

“Yest, what?” Michael supplies

“Yes, Master” Derek answers. 

“Goodboy.” Argent snaps his fingers and his guards unlock Derek from his shackles, allowing the wolf to crumple to the floor. “I'll allow you to say your goodbyes” their captor says stepping aside so Derek can crawl to Stiles. 

“Goodbyes?.. But you said he wouldn't be hurt” Derek roars at the man.

“Oh he won't, but you see I'm going to break not just your body..but your mind too, once I'm finished with you will remember nothing of the past few years, you'll remember nothing of serving him or belonging to him..hell, you won't even know who he is. You will only know that I am your Master and that you obey my every command” Michael says before walking to the doorway to wait. Derek looks into Stiles’ eyes as tears intrude his. 

“I’m so so sorry Stiles, I failed you” Derek sobs. His heart breaks at the thought of forgetting the man who brought meaning into his once empty life. The man who filled the void in his heart with joy and love.” 

“It's ok Derek, there's nothing to forgive..you didn't fail me. I will always love you” Stiles replies with his own tears trailing down his eyes. 

Before Derek can say anything else he is grabbed by his collar from behind and dragged out of the room. He watches as Stiles tracks him with his eyes. 

The last thing he sees before a hood is thrown over his head is Stiles’ reassuring smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the short chapter especially when i took a mini hiatus, school has been a thing and so has life but i promise to get into a routine again
> 
> Tell me what you thought in the comments as they are greatly appreciated along with kudos. Seriously you have no idea how much joy it brings to my heart to get an email saying that someone liked and commented on my work.
> 
> Thank you again and love you all Happy reading
> 
> -Grim


	18. Operation Cobra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles adjusts to his place as a prisoner of Michael Argent, though he knows Derek has given himself over to the psychotic man, with some newfound information Stiles cooks up a plan.

Four months...Stiles glanced at the electrical clock on the bedside table of the room he was being kept in then at the calendar on the wall by the door, he had been scratching out the days that had passed to keep track. The room wasn't that bad, it reminded him of a motel but he knew that this was the equivalent to his cell. Despite what he thought of Michael Argent the man had kept to his word, he hadn't been harmed. ‘ _ But that just means that Derek is degrading himself and giving himself over to the asshole’ _ he remembered the deal that his captive had struck with his Derek, so long as Derek fully obeys Argent Stiles would be left untouched. 

He moved from his spot on the bed to walk to the bathroom and observe himself in the mirror, his hair had grown out, and he was starting to get the faint traces of stubble..nothing nice looking like Derek’s but stubble nonetheless. The door opening to his room had him backing against the wall of the bathroom cautiously. One of Argent's guards stepped in and looked around, finally stopping when he spotted Stiles. “Mr. Argent wants a word with you” The guard ordered. Stiles nodded and moved to the guard allowing himself to have his hands shackled behind his back as was the apparent protocol whenever he was taken out of his room which had only happened twice in the past, one for when Argent took him to be checked out by his personal doctor to see if he had any breaks in bones, and the other for when Michael discussed that Stiles would be kept in the room. Derek had not been present in either of those occurrences. 

He was led by the guard out of the room and down a hallway opening up into a large dining room, a massive table sat in the center with Argent seated at the head. Derek knelt next to him with his head bowed and his hands clasped behind his back. He looked like he had been hit by a truck, drug through the street and then thrown in front of a train. His face was covered with bruises and cuts, his lips swollen and his nose discolored. Argent watched him with careful eyes as the guard helped Stiles into the chair opposite from Michael. 

“Ahh. Mr. Stilinski, thank you for joining us” Argent smiled

“Not like I had much of a choice”

“Be that as it may it still brings joy to my heart that you didn't fight my guard” He motioned his hand to the man who had led Stiles to the room. “As you have probably noticed Derek here is...for lack of a better term..worn down. You see he has almost all of my preferences due to his past belonging to you.” He started carding his hands through Derek’s hair and Stiles’ heart broke when he saw Derek preen into the hand. “Though with the proper..motivation and techniques he has come to heel. So this is what is going to happen, now that Derek has submitted to me, you will be allowed out of your room with supervision of Mr. Knox here” he again waved his hand to the guard. “He will follow your every move and observe you when you are not in your room. I apologize for dragging you into all this Mr. Stilinski, but my pet was just too attached to you and in order for that bond to completely break I needed you for leverage, I hope you can come to forgive me” Stiles just stared blankly back at him. 

“Very well, Mr. Knox why don't you give Mr. Stilinski a tour of the grounds” Argent ordered as he rose and left the room. Derek crawling after him on all fours like a dog. Stiles rose when his hands were grabbed and the cuffs were undone. “Any funny business and i'll put a bullet between your eyes” Knox growled into Stiles’ ear. 

“I expected nothing less” Stiles snarked back. 

Stiles followed the guard across the grounds of the compound. There was a pool, numerous outdoor sports courts which were occupied by some guards. Stiles guessed that they were allowed a few hours of leisure time. What surprised him the most was that there was an obstacle course that also had some guards though they appeared to be training as they were wearing their uniforms while they moved through the course. Moving his field of view further he noticed that the compound was surrounded by dense woods. He discreetly snuck a glance to his chaperones hip and noticed he carried a sidearm and what made Stiles smile was that he also had a phone...it looked to be an iphone of some kind but that was all Stiles needed for a plan to start formulating a plan. But first he'd need time to build trust with his captor and guard. 

  
  


It took four weeks before Stiles finally thought believed that he had as much trust as he would get from Argent and from Knox, who Stiles had learned had a first name of Cole. He also learned that Cole was a father and though it was unexpected it added to his hope in his plan. One day Stiles was laying out in the gardens on a lawn chair with Knox standing nearby. He sat up and looked at his guard. 

“Hey Cole..can I ask you a question?” he filled his voice with fake uncertainty. 

“Your not gonna be allowed your freedom Stiles” the guard replied with sarcasm

Stiles shook his head and stared at the guard until the man returned his gaze. “I want to make a phone call, you can be there and if he wants to so can Mr. Argent I just… I want my father to know I'm ok, he's already lost his wife now he probably thinks that he lost his son..your father..wouldn't you want to know that your children were ok?” Stiles pleaded. Cole continued to stare at him for a moment before he sighed and motioned for Stiles to follow him. 

They found Argent in his office with Derek under the desk between his legs, Stiles assumed he was holding the older man’s cock in his mouth. Argent looked up from the paperwork on his desk. Upon seeing who had disturbedh i'm he took of his reading glasses and observed the two men. 

“Mr. Argent.. Mr Stilinski has a request.” Knox announced when his boss was relaxed. Michael then turned his gaze to Stiles and nodded his head. 

“I want to call my father, I understand if you'd want to be present but please..just let me call him and let him know I'm ok, I won't disclose any other information” Stiles promised. He watched as Argent reclined back causing Derek to have to move forward a bit to keep his position. He watched as the man thought to himself, could practically see the gears turning in his head before he finally spoke 

“What do you think Mr. Knox..you have been closer to Stiles than any of us since his arrival..do you think he should be granted this request?” Cole looked first to his boss then to his charge. 

“It is my opinion that Mr. Stilinski..should be granted this request with supervision of course” Cole answered which made Stiles smile internally. Argent again nodded before leveling a look at Stiles. 

“You are allowed to make your phone call, I'm sure Mr. Knox can loan you his phone, you will make it in your room with him present, but I must warn you, should you say anything that Mr. Knox finds suspicious he has authority to subdue you, to which you will be brought to me and my pet here will watch as you are shot. Do I make myself clear?” he growled. 

“Yes sir” Stiles nodded before being led out of the room with Cole by his side. 

As the two men walked the hallways Stiles couldn't help himself.

“Why do you work for him..what anchors you here? Forgive me for asking, i'm just naturally curious” 

Cole didn't speak for a moment before he sighed. “When I was young..I stepped away from my mother and I was unable to find my way back..Argent took me in and raised me as his own.

“He kidnapped you!” Stiles couldn't keep the shock out of his voice

“I guess he did..but he also kept me out of the foster system..he gave me a place to live and a bed to sleep in. I don't always agree with what he does but I can't turn my back on him..and now that I have children..I have no option to work for him or else he'll take them and I can't allow that..I have to protect my kids” Stiles almost swore he heard a desperate sob break from the normally stoic man. 

“I understand..that's why I needed to call my father” Cole nodded back at Stiles’s explanation. 

Once they arrived at Stiles’ room he walked in and sat on the bed. Cole handed him his phone before taking a leaning against the edge of the bed. Stiles accepted the phone and smiled when he noticed he had been right back when he first noticed the phone on Cole’s hip..it was indeed an iPhone. Stiles opened up the dial pad and tapped in the number for his father's cellphone.

_ “Sheriff Stilinski speaking”  _ Stiles wanted to break down at the sound of his father’s voice, but he maintained his composure and urged himself to respond.

“Hey Dad” 

_ “Stiles? Is that you, where are you, are you ok, come on son you have to talk to me, i've been working myself to the bone to try to find you and Derek” _ Stiles noticed Mr. Knox wince at the desperation in his father's voice. 

“I'm ok Dad, Me and Derek are fine..We decided we needed a vacation to celebrate the two years of me buying Derek. You don't have to worry.” 

_ “I will always worry about you Stiles, your my son” _ Another wince from Cole in his seat. However he averted his gaze when Stiles looked at him.  _ “Just as long as your ok. I can live with that..when..when do you think your gonna be coming back?”  _ His father asked and now the sad look that Cole had been wearing was replaced by one of curiosity of how Stiles would respond. 

“I don't know.. Derek was the one who thought of this whole trip so I'm kind of letting him take the lead” Stiles responded earning a nod of approval from his guard. 

“ _ Ok Stiles, that seems fair..just as long as you plan on coming back” _ his father responded.

“I will dad, and hey..be sure you eat plenty of meats..you need to keep your iron up and since I'm not there your gonna have to make sure you eat them” he spoke hoping that his father got the message clearly. 

There was a pause on the other side on the line finally his dad responded. “I understand son, your so much like your mother..but don't worry about me, have fun with your wolf on your vacation” his dad responded and Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. 

Him and his father had set up a kind of code term for them to use on the phone if they were in a bad situation. It meant that the phone call needed to be traced and they were in danger. 

“I love you dad” 

“I love you too son” and with that Stiles ended the call and handed the phone back to Cole before slumping against the headboard of the bed. Cole attached the phone back to his hip and looked solemley at Stiles. 

“You truly care for your father..so much that you make sure he eats enough iron” He noted Stiles nodded slowly “He has an iron deficiency” he lied “the doctors originally weren't worried about it but it got worse, so I started making sure that he eats food with plenty of iron to keep him healthy.” Cole nodded at this and turned to leave the room, he froze at the door and looked over his shoulder “Your a good son Stiles..I know this isn't exactly kosher on how to live but..your a good man” He said before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. 

Stiles smiled to himself. Now he just needed to wait. 

* * *

  
  


“Sir..we got the results on the call trace..satellite showed a massive compound like structure in the woods in the Olympic Forest in Washington.” Noah looked at the screen and red dot that the tech was pointing to..

“Alright people suit up, We have a trip to go on” he called out to his deputies. He then pulled his phone out and made a call 

“Agent Mccall speaking” 

“It’s me, you remember that favor you owe me?...I'm cashing it in..we found him...bring the big guns” he said

“Understood, when should we be expected and where”

“I'll send you the coordinates of the rendezvous. Me and my men are gonna be riding out now” 

“Roger that..well be there..Well get him Noah” 

“I know” Sheriff Stilinski hung up the phone and smiled to himself before looking out the window as the full moon rose above the treeline

‘I'm coming Stiles” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. my new routine for posting is gonna be every other day, I apologize in advance for any days I may miss due to my college or whatever reason. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated. Let me know what you thought of this chapter 
> 
> Thank you again and happy reading 
> 
> -Grim


	19. The Days After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek freed thanks to the efforts of his father, but he's not done. he has another man to save and a psychopath to lock up

The sun bore down on the former deputy lounging on a blanket in the grass of the compound. Stiles actually felt content in the sun. Mr. Knox sat next to him only this time instead of wearing his full uniform he wore a black under armour short sleeve shirt and black basketball shorts, he did however still have a hip holster belt with his weapon secured in it. Cole had explained that Mr. Argent had allowed the guard a day off of sorts, he'd still watch over Stiles but he could be in lounge wear if he wanted. 

Stiles sat up and looked over all the different things going on at the recreational part of the compound, some guards were chilling out in the pool, others were playing a small game of basketball. The obstacle course wasn't as full but that's what caught Stiles’ attention. He turned to his chaperone. 

“Would it be ok if I ran the obstacle course?” he asked with a smile. Cole turned to him and then to the course

“I don't see why not” he shrugged. He followed Stiles to the course that had multiple walls and ramps. Overall it reminded Stiles of an amped version of the one at the police academy. Doing a few quick stretches he took position at the start. Cole pulled out his phone and opened his stopwatch app. 

“Go” he shouted.

Stiles took off through the course, jumping over hurdles and sliding under hazards. The rush of running, the blowing of wind on his face made him pant out a laugh. He met Cole at the end of the course who had impressed smile on his face. “How was that?” Stiles gasped in between trying to catch his breath. 

“five minutes and forty two seconds” Cole cheered what surprised Stiles was that some of the other guards from the basketball course joined in on the cheering “the best score  _ was _ six minuets and thirteen seconds” Cole explained. Stiles was suddenly filled with a sense of pride, these men had probably been trained more extensively but he could still clear an obstacle course faster than them...he needed to thank Derek at some point for helping him work out and taking him for runs

“I'm gonna….gonna go hit the showers” Stiles managed once he had his lungs full of air earning a small laugh from his guard. Cole followed him to his room and then waited in the hall while Stiles took a shower.

Later that day, Stiles was lounging on his bed reading a book when Mr. Knox opened the door and walked in. He had his uniform back on, and his face was back to its default setting of stoic.

“Mr. Argent requests you to join him for dinner” He announced not looking at Stiles. “He has asked that you dress for the occasion, I have purchased you a suit to wear” He went back out into the hallway only to return holding a three piece suit, a grey shirt, black suit coat and black pants, with a silver tie. He also laid out a box of burgundy dress shoes. Stiles eyes widened when he saw the brand. It was freaking Dolce & Gabana Stiles was surprised that they had went through the trouble to get him this suit when they could have just went to any retail store. Nonetheless he took the items into the bathroom to change. He came out to find Cole sitting against the bed. 

“How do I look?” Stiles asked. He watched as Cole turned his gaze from his phone to the captive. Stiles saw as the guards face shifted to display a look of shock before the emotion was gone. 

“You look good, Mr. Argent will be pleased” He said before motioning for Stiles to follow him. As they walked through the hall Stiles spoke up. 

“Who bought me this suit? I mean not that I don't like it, I love it, but It probably cost more than my annual salary” Stiles rambled. He heard a soft chuckle from Cole before the man answered. 

“I was the one who chose the suit and yes I know it's an expensive suit but I thought maybe you’d like it” he continued walking down the hall, he couldn't see the smile that spread on Stiles’ face. 

They entered the Dining room to see Michael Argent already there sipping a glass of wine. He wore a navy suit with a red tie, Derek knelt next to him. The wolf wore a red collar, his cuts and bruises were fading which left Stiles guessing that he had been obeying Argent to the letter of every command. 

‘Good, now he won't be hurt’ he thought to himself but still thinking of it made his heart ache. He loved Derek and he hated seeing him in pain. 

“Thank you for joining us Mr. Stilinski” Argent clapped as Stiles took his seat. 

“Thank you for having me, being locked up in a bedroom is so ...cliche” Stiles smirked. Causing Argent to be taken aback for a moment before he smiled and let out a quick laugh

“Yes well, I don't believe in being cliche” he explained. They stopped talking after that for a bit. However as their food was being set in front of them Michael spoke again 

“I want to thank you for not resisting and putting up a fight with me Mr. Stilinski. Sure you wouldn't have been able to accomplish anything even if you had tried but it shows real character when a man knows he has been defeated” Argent wore a cruel smirk Stiles took a sip of his own wine before smiling as if Argent had told a joke. “I agree”

  
  


After dinner Stiles retired to his room for the night. He fell asleep a bit afterwards.

  
  
  


He was awoken by a hand covering his mouth. His eyes shot open to stare into the eyes of a man wearing a black combat uniform. However after his mind had fully woken up he recognized those eyes..his father had come for him. Slowly his dad removed his hand but held a finger to his lips, he helped Stiles stand. The young deputy was wearing a t-shirt and basketball shorts but he was ready to take on an entire army now that his father was by his side. 

Slowly his dad handed him a handgun equipped with a silencer and a vest, he quietly slipped the protection on before checking the magazine of the firearm. He gave his father a questionable look when he saw small orange darts. 

“Tranq bullets, for when you see Derek” the sheriff whispered. Stiles nodded he led his father to the door. Noah lifted a radio to his lips. “First package secure” Stiles led his father into the corridor, but once they were out of the room Stiles almost gasped when he saw a team of four men in black each holding assault rifles thought they had extra cylinders which Stiles guessed would be silencers much like his own pistol. “You take point son, you know more about this place than us” his father whispered to him, they began clearing rooms tranqing everyone in each room before they would close the door and one of the other men would tie a yellow ribbon to the handle of the door. Marking what was already cleared. Finally they came to a door that Stiles vaguely remembered. He opened it and walked in to see the sleeping form Cole…..or what he assumed what was the sleeping form. Suddenly his guard lunged from his bed raising a weapon and leveling it at Stiles head. He watched as the recognition dawned on the man causing the arm holding his weapon to falter. 

“Stiles?” the guard hissed. He was wearing only a pair of basketball shorts revealing his well toned torso and an 8 pack of abs that Stiles was envious about. “What are you doing?” the man continued. 

Stiles sighed “I'm sorry” before quickly shooting a dart into the man who had started out by treating him like a burden before they built something that could be a friendship. The dart embedded itself into the man’s nipple, he quickly pulled it out to examine it

“Oh fuck” was all he managed before he collapsed back into his bed Stiles slowly closed the door as he exited the room. They then found themselves ascending a set of stairs that Stiles guessed led to Argents bedroom. They came to a hallway that had doorways but no doors basically creating the look of arches that led into various kinds of rooms. One was a library, another was a sitting room. At the end of the corridor was a door and Stiles filled with hope that it was a door to the man who he wanted nothing more than to rip him apart. But he also wanted it to be the door to the wolf that had stolen his heart. He cautiously opened the door and stepped into the room tailed by his father and the team. He saw Derek in a dog kennel nearest to a four poster bed. The wolf was awake and staring at the young deputy. Stiles pressed a finger to his lips to indicate that the Were should remain silent, praying that the wolf would understand and keep quiet...his prayer went unanswered as Derek opened his mouth to call out. However before he could Noah stepped forward and shot a tranq into the wolf’s neck..Derek collapsed like a sack of potatoes. Tears filled Stiles’ eyes as he stared at the now unconscious slave. He forced his tears back down and moved to stand on the side of the bed. He nudged Argent awake. The man opened his eyes sleepily before they widened at the view of Stiles holding a gun pointed to his chest. 

“Morning Sunshine” Stiles quipped before firing the gun at the mans chest. 

  
  


They left the compound with almost every one of the guards unconscious some gave them trouble when his father’s team first arrived, they had been killed and the bodies hid. 

Stiles now sat with his father in the back of a van. Stiles had gasped when they exited the actual compound and trekked through the woods to see a horde of vans, and S.U.V.s surrounded by multiple Beacon Hills officers, and FBI agents. 

“That was good thinking with the code” his father patted him on the back with a smile. Stiles yawned his own smile before he collapsed from exhaustion. He woke up in a hospital chair. He looked around to see his wolf smiling at him from the bed in the middle of the room, he had wires connected to his arms and hands. 

“Morning starshine” he heard Derek chuckle as he approached the bed. Stiles sat on the edge of the bed before smiling and embracing the wolf in a gentle hug. Suddenly his shoulder became damp from Derek’s tears. “I'm so sorry Master.” Derek sobbed into the humans neck. 

Stiles sat back and cupped his friends cheek “It's not your fault Derek, you couldn't have known that he would take us, you couldn't have known that he would hold me as leverage. You have nothing to be sorry about” He cut off the wolf when he opened his mouth to protest. “Uh uh, repeat what I just said.”

“It's not my fault” he slowly managed “I couldn't have known he would take us..I couldn't have known he would hold you as leverage” he choked out behind a voice full of sadness, under a face covered in tears. “I have nothing to be sorry about” he finished. 

“That's my good Sourwolf” Stiles said as he planted a kiss to Derek's forehead. “I'm gonna go find my dad, if you need me you press the call button and have them find me, understand?” he inquired. Derek nodded and Stiles left the room. Stiles walked to the front desk to find his father talking to Melissa Mccall. When he noticed his son approaching him he grabbed his son by his bicep and led him off to the side. “Why do I have one of the suspects asking to talk to you?” his father gritted out between his teeth “says his name is Mr. Knox” Stiles’ eyes widened before he smiled back at his father. 

“He was the guard who was assigned to tail me, he vouched for me to Argent to allow me to call and even loaned his phone for the call.” He sighed as his father pinched the bridge of his nose “Dad he was kidnapped by Argent at a young age and held against his will. He has kids that Michael was using as leverage for his loyalty” Stiles explained. His father huffed before leading him to another hospital room. He jerked his thumb with a mumbled “he's in there” 

Stiles found Cole staring at the ceiling of his room, his hands were cuffed to the hospital bed. He turned his head when he heard Stiles’ approach. 

“Why are you in a hospital bed?” Stiles blurted causing the man to smile. 

“Well..apparently when you are shot with a tranq chemical that is twice the potency of elephant tranquilizers in the nipple” he said with a smirk which caused Stiles to laugh “it spreads quickly to your heart so I'm currently under observation.” He explained. “Then once I'm out I’ll be shipped off to prison” He finished with a look of sadness. “Might I ask how you did it? How did your father know you were in trouble. I was with you when you called him?” 

Stiles pulled the guest chair over to sit next to the bed, he folded his arms across his chest and smiled. “My father doesn't have an iron deficiency, in fact he needs to be watching his cholesterol, so when I told him to eat all the meat he wanted..” he trailed off as the answer sunk in with Cole “You used a code term...clever” Cole laughed.

“Look Cole...I don't want you to go to prison mainly because you stuck your neck out on the line for me, and you have kids, and you spent a small fortune on me to get a suit, but mainly because you have kids.” He corrected himself. He sighed yet again before leveling a look at the man “I lost my mother when I was just a kid” Cole frowned at him in question but Stiles continued “You may have worked for the bastard but you did it because he kidnapped you, you did it because you had no other option, you did it because you were a father looking out for his kid’s safety..I can't let a victim go to jail for that, so I'm going to talk with my father and his friends..i'm gonna see if I can pull all the strings I have and see if I can get you released so you can be with your kids.” Tears flooded the former guards eyes and he cried out in happiness. 

“Thank you Stiles.. Thank you so much” He cried. 

“When was the last time you saw your kids” Stiles handed a box of tissues over to the weeping man. “When they were first born and when they turned five, they were born a year between each other so I was allowed to visit twice ” 

“How old are they now?” Stiles questioned. 

“One is nine and the other eight” Cole answered. Stiles nodded and rose to leave the room. 

“Stiles” Cole called out, the former captive turned and looked back “All due respect and all things accounted for, thank you for doing me this favor but I think it goes without saying I hope we never see each other again” Cole joked. His face fell when Stiles frowned back 

“I don't agree, I hope we  _ do _ become friends at some point… you were the closest thing I had to a friend at the compound” Stiles said before exiting the room and returning to his father. 

After discussing it with his father and Agent McCall, who was being avoided by Melissa like the plague and needed some more convincing, it was agreed that charges against Cole would be dropped and he would be free as soon as he was medically cleared. Noah decided he’d be the one to give him the news. 

  
  
  


A day later Stiles walked into the precinct and grabbed a folder out of the trey of the interrogation room and walked in. 

“Ah Mr. Stilinski how nice of you to join me” Michael Argent called out raising his hands as far as the cuffs would allow him. Stiles took a seat across from his former captor and smiled. “Not like you had much of a choice..I'm your best option of an interrogator right now” Stiles quipped back. “Now shall we get down to business?” Stiles snarked opening the folder containing Argent’s file and suddenly he was filled with deja vu. 

“Before we do, tell me, how did you outsmart me? How did you father know where to find you?” 

“When you let me call him, I used a code term him and I had set up when your…” he looked down at the file to see that Michael was the brother to one Chris and one Kate Argent. “Sister kidnapped Derek because she got jealous that he had been sold to me” He explained. Michael looked back at him in surprise before clapping his hands “You are very crafty Stiles” 

  
“Thank you now, let me just read you your charges here” Stiles said as he placed the folder on the table “A charge of assaulting an officer” Stiles motioned to himself “A charge of kidnapping a slave, assaulting the slave of another person. obstruction of justice, and two accounts of kidnapping a freeman and murder in the first degree” Stiles said as he looked up at Argents confused face. “Or did you forget..you had kidnapped Mr. Knox all those years ago..ye he told me, he also told me that you kept his kids as leverage, note the fact I said ‘kept’. After my liberation all your files were confiscated and canvased so we figured out where his kids were living. You killed their mother so you could have someone on your payroll raise them..well now they are currently with their father so plan failed. And look I'm free, and so is Derek so you failed yet again.” Stiles sneered. He rose and walked to the door. He turned to the man who had a face of shock plastered on him. “I guess crazy really does run in your family” he said before he left. 

  
  
  


Stiles sat with Derek and his friends and family at his house. He had also invited Cole to join them all for dinner. He had prepared chicken, steak, rolls, pasta salad, and regular salad for his father, along with pie and cake for desert It took some convincing to Derek who still didn't fully trust Cole much like Noah but Stiles did so both men caved and welcomed the former guard when he walked through the door. They sat on Stiles back patio where he kept a large table for get togethers like these and looked around at all who gathered with him. . Lydia was holding her hands open to her side with her palms up, a piece of chicken in each hand, she smiled when Jackson and Aiden ate them from her hand. Melissa and Scott were sitting next to each other without a bit of space between them. Danny was sitting with Ethan half on his lap as they kissed between forkfuls of food. Allison and Isaac were cuddling as well but kept the kissing to a minimum since Isaac preferred to do that privately and Allison agreed with him.

Cole was bouncing his youngest on his knee while giving helping her eat her own plate of pasta salad. Her name was Lily and Stiles couldn't help but smile as she cried out in joy from being with her father. Her brother Tyler sat next to them eating his salad, occasionally looking up and around the table. Cole had told him that Tyler was always nervous that someone would try to separate them again which broke Stiles heart. On Stiles left sat his father who was mumbling about the unfairness that he had to eat salad when there was a perfectly good chicken and steak in front of him which caused Stiles to laugh. He turned to his right and pulled Derek’s face to look his wolf in the eye. 

He smiled which was returned by the Were

“I love you” he said with a smile

“I love you too” Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles’ lips with a smile 

“Forever and always” Stiles replied”

“Forever and always” Derek echoed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading.
> 
> We're almost to the end!!!! let me know what you thought of the chapter, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> let me know how you think the ending is gonna be, i look forward to reading your speculations :)
> 
> My routine is starting today so I will be posting every other day so expect the next update to be Thursday 
> 
> Thank you all again, happy reading and lots of love 
> 
> -Grim


	20. Mating Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gives Derek one of the greatest gifts ever!!!!!!!!!! also shit hits the fan at Lydia's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS WE HERE!!!!!!

Stiles lay on the couch with Derek a few days later, the television was off but they didn't care, the pair just laid there with Stiles pressed up against Derek’s back. Finally Stiles looked up at Derek and smiled. “I've been thinking” he started.

“That must have been a chore” Derek snorted. 

Stiles placed a hand over his heart in feigned hurt “How you wound me...but seriously I have been thinking about the current situation...I love you with all my heart and I always will.” 

Derek's face contorted in confusion “I will always love you as well Stiles..what's going on?” Stiles just smiles before reaching across the werewolf and opening the drawer to the side table. He pulls out an envelope and hands it to the wolf. Derek gave the human a quizzical look before flicking open the paper with a claw. He slowly pulled out the contents and gasped. He looked down at a copy of his slave papers that had a big red stamp on them that read ‘FREED’ he turned a teary gaze to Stiles. He quickly embraced the human in his arms and gave a gentle squeeze. 

“How did you manage to pull it off?” Derek questioned with his neck still buried in the other man's neck

“I talked with Lydia and my dad a few days after the big celebration dinner...we discussed and then I went to Chris..he gave me all the papers I would need to fill out and approved the file to free you on the spot.” Stiles explained. He honestly hadn't expected Chris to be too kind towards him since Stiles was the reason that both of the man’s siblings were in prison. But on the contrary Chris argued that because of Stiles’ actions Chris finally had peace in his life now and told Stiles to give him a call should he ever need anything. 

“He also hooked us up with an official State ID for you a wristband to show that you are free… I wanted to do this for you because, let's be honest when we aren't cuddling either one of us is being kidnapped and tortured. And now that you're free, you have every right within the eyes of the law to defend yourself should someone touch you without your consent .” His heart fluttered when Derek pulled back to reveal tears of joy. 

“I can't believe you would do that for me….I don't..I don't know what to say Stiles.” He stammers. 

“Well there are other ways you can show your love to me” Stiles says with a grin.

“Your such a dork’   
  


“But I'm your dork” 

“Yes you are” 

That night finds both men panting into each other as Derek slowly grinds his thigh against Stiles erection causing the humans breath to hitch. “I want..want” Stiles says but can't get enough air in his lungs to finish his sentence.

“What do you want?” Derek asks as he trails kisses down Stiles neck. 

“I want you to...fuck..fuck me” Stiles sputtered out between gasps of breath. He feels Derek stop kissing his neck, the wolf’s hazel eyes are suddenly above his, the former slave wears a smile. 

“As you wish, Master” Derek says before pecking a quick kiss on the humans' lips. Stiles watches as Derek trails more kisses from Stiles’ chest all the way down to his groin, he licks a half circle around his groin causing Stiles to instinctively thrust his hips, this only earns him a chuckle from Derek who was now positioned between the humans thighs. Pulling out a bottle of lube which Stiles is too much in a lust filled daze to question where he got it, the werewolf coats his fingers before slowly and gently inserting one finger to Stiles’ entrance. The moan that escapes the humans lips can be described as nothing but desperate. He slowly pushes back against the finger intruding itself in his body. Soon he feels another join. “Your so fucking tight Stiles” Derek says with a smile. Stiles somehow manages to lift his head to look at the other man. He gasped in shock when he stared back a shifted Derek, his eyes shining their beautiful red and his teeth elongated into fangs. He looked beautiful. Soon Derek had stretched Stiles wide open but waited. He was hoping that Stiles would catch onto what he wanted...he wasn't disappointed. 

“Fuck me Derek, I'm ready...why are you just sitting there shove your cock in me and mark me as yours” Derek was surprised at the last bit but followed through with the requests nonetheless. He slowly inserted himself into the human who hissed. Derek waited for a few moments. “You can move” Stiles bleated. Derek pulled back only to thrust back in earning a mewl from the human. He never broke pace until he felt himself getting close to the edge, he leaned over and positioned his fangs between Stiles’ shoulder and neck. “Come with me” He growled as he bit down effectively marking Stiles as his. The human came with a shout as Derek felt his cock empty itself into the man's insides. He pulled back to see ropes of come coating the humans stomach and chest, bending over he licked at the cooling ropes as if he was a kitten lapping at milk in a bowl. He crashed next to Stiles who was barely keeping his eyes open. Smiling to himself he peppered the bite mark with kisses. “Go to sleep Stiles” he whispered. He listened as the other man's heart rate slowed and he fell into a peaceful slumber. Derek followed closely behind him. 

The next morning Derek woke up to find the bed empty though he smelled something cooking from the downstairs kitchen. Slipping on a pair of black boxer briefs he followed the scent. He found Stiles wearing grey sweatpants, Hunched over a pan of breakfast sausages. He wrapped his arms around the humans waist and licked at the healing mark on Stiles’ neck. 

“So I looked it up and I found out that you gave me a mating mark” Stiles said in a monotone voice, not even looking at Derek. Derek strained to pick up on the humans emotions through his nose but he couldn't get any readings. 

“Is...are you….did I fuck up?” Derek frowned, he felt his heart quicken and his gut twist, ready to accept rejection. 

“Well you fucked up something” the human turned around and gave the nervous wolf a smile “me..I'm honored that you gave me your mating mark.” the human wrested his chin on Derek's shoulder. The wolf sighed in relief..”But I think it only fair if I return the favor” Stiles quickly said. Before Derek could make any attempt to question what he meant Stiles opened his mouth and bit down on the same spot of the wolf;s body. Derek gasped and let out a moan as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Stiles released his grip and wiped his mouth. He smiled at the bliss filled werewolf “how was that?” he asked

“I'm gonna go get a new pair of boxer’s Derek said earning a snort from the human as he quickly hid the growing wet spot in the crotch of his boxer briefs as he ran back up the stairs. 

After breakfast they both sat on the couch watching movies atop a blanket. Derek wearing a new pair of boxers, these were burgundy red, Stiles had salivated when the wolf came down the stairs in them, they were tight enough to accent his bulge and just the right color to accent his eyes. With some persuasion Derek managed to talk Stiles into joining him in wearing nothing but his boxers. Derek had to wipe away the tears from laughing when he saw the batman boxers the human was sporting 

“He's the worlds best fucking detective Der...let me glorify him” Stiles had argued. 

They spent the rest of the day either cuddling and watching a movie or taking turns fucking each other. It had ended with Derek riding Stiles and howling as they both came. 

  
  
  


They were both at Lydia’s for dinner to celebrate Derek’s freedom cause the redhead deemed it an event that a party should be held for….after some persuasion she settled for only the two of them and the wolves. Though he wasn't a wolf Stiles could sense some anger from Jackson who every now and then would send a glare towards Derek, who did his best not to pay attention. Finally, as Stiles and Lydia were talking about Lydia’s plan for her fashion line, Derek couldn't contain his anger any longer. 

“Is there a problem Jackson?” Derek snapped at the slave. 

“My only problem is that you've been free for what a week and you are already acting like you are above us” Jackson yelled back. 

“Jackson that's enough!” Lydia growled but the wolf was having none of it. 

“You may have that wrist band, you may not have your collar but admit it..you are still nothing but his bitch” Jackson exclaimed in anger. Stiles’ eyes widened at the words. He looked towards Derek to see the wolf visibly shaking. He laid his hand on Derek’s thigh only to have it removed. 

“Don't touch me Stiles I don't want to hurt you” Derek said and with that Jackson decided he wasn't finished. 

“You don't want to hurt him...that's rich, he's the human who beat you, who chained you to a headboard, who called you a dog, you've been kidnapped twice while belonging to him and tortured in both cases….if it was me the moment I was free I be at their throat…” he was cut off by Derek who had jumped moved to grab the younger wolf by the throat with break neck speed.

“You come near him..you make a threat like that in my presence or his again and Lydia will be having to find your replacement” Derek growled. 

“Derek..ENOUGH” Stiles said in a voice that held too much authority for someone like him to have. Derek quickly turned his head to the human, his eyes flashing red, however what surprised the other wolves and even Lydia was the fact that he bared his throat in submission.

“Let him go.” Derek quickly released Jackson, still with his neck exposed. “Come here” Stiles ordered. His eyes held so much anger in them but Derek couldn't tell if it was directed at him or at Jackson. Derek quickly moved to stand in front of the human. for reasons Derek couldn't figure out he dropped to his knees at Stiles’s feet. Stiles’ jaw dropped at the sight of Derek returning to his old ways. 

“Jackson wait for me in my bedroom” Lydia said as she too watched Derek. 

“Derek wait for me in the car” Stiles whispered. This time Derek could detect the surprise and confusion in his voice, and he related to these emotions. He knew that even when he was a slave Stiles didn't want him to act the way he was currently acting. But now as a freeman he was even more confused as to why his wolf was telling him, practically forcing him to submit and follow every order that humans gave him..then it hit him. Nodding his head he rose and exited the house. 

“Stiles I'm so sorry..I don't know why Jackson was acting like that” Lydia quickly said. 

“It's ok..I think we are going to head out anyway” Stiles replied. 

“How did you do it?” Lydia asked “How did you make an alpha like him submit to you even without his collar?” Stiles frowned

“I don't know...I just wanted him to stop, he needed to stop” Stiles thought for a moment “well I should get going” He quickly said trying his best to get out of the situation. Lydia nodded and Stiles left the house. 

Neither him nor Derek spoke the entire drive home. Though as soon as they walked through the threshold Derek turned on Stiles 

“I'm so sorry Stiles..please forgive me..I don't know what came over me, I just didn't like what he was saying and then he made that threat and...I couldn't let someone say that about you” Derek managed. His eyes were starting to tear up but he didn't care.. He was just waiting for the moment that Stiles would ask him to leave. 

“I'm not mad Derek..if anything I'm grateful that you would come to my defense like that..but understand where he's coming from...a free werewolf is sitting at a table while he is forced to kneel beside it..you are talking freely while he has to wait for opportunity to present itself...he was angry Derek..I'm sure it was heat of the moment granted the fact that you and Jackson were close before you were freed..but I'm not mad..do you understand?” Stiles responded before embracing the wolf to calm him. 

He felt Derek nod into his shoulder and relax. “Good cause I don't know about you but I want to cuddle and your the best cuddler” Stiles chuckled earning a smile from Derek. Together they made their way up the stairs. 

  
  
  


They laid on their sides looking into each other's eyes smiling dumbly. Finally Stiles spoke up..”Why did you bare your neck to me at Lydia’s? You knelt to me in submission Derek...the only other time you had done that was our bad night together when you shifted..why did it happen?” 

“Derek didn't say anything for a moment before he closed his eyes and breathed. When he opened them he let the red flood his irises. “It's because you are my mate Stiles..My wolf though an alpha looks to  _ you _ as it's alpha...I will always submit to you even if you don't want me to cause that's how much my wolf loves you...How much I love you.” Stiles just laid there staring at the werewolf in awe.. Then he smiled. 

“I'm the alpha now” he giggled” 

Derek just snorted “Your a dork”

“I love you” Stiles said as he pushed himself against Derek, their lips barely touching. 

“I love you too” Derek said his eyes still gleaming their beautiful crimson. 

“Forever and always” Stiles said.

“Forever and always” Derek echoed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next and final chapter will be posted shortly so give it like maybe thirty minuets
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter..ye the final one is gonna be posted shortly but let me know what you thought of this one cause I am extremely curious
> 
> Also I set up a tumblr cause you know its a fic writers best friend so hit me up with any prompts, questions, and requests and Ill.. i would love to chat with ya guys.
> 
> Also also if anyone is a artist and wants to draw fan art of the "im the alpha now" part i will love you forever 
> 
> Happy reading and hope you all enjoyed. comments and kudos are appreciated greatly 
> 
> -Grim
> 
> (my tumblr) https://grimreaperlover11.tumblr.com/


	21. Forever and Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will love you" Derek said as they parted lips
> 
> "Forever and always" Stiles finished with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS, THIS IS THE END!!!!!!!

“Lydia you don't understand. I'm so fucking nervous that my head is gonna explode.” Stiles whined to his best friend. 

“Stiles you are being a child..and it's annoying me...put on your big boy pants and relax or so help me I'm going to have Aiden throw you out the window.” she says causing the werewolf to chuckle and Stiles to gasp at her.

“You wouldn't dare”

“Try me Stilinski” she growls..she may not be a werewolf but she might as well be one. Lord was she was scary when she was annoyed or angry.

  
  
  


“Derek everything is going to be fine just sit down and drink some water” Melissa said as her and Scott watched the alpha werewolf pace the room. “You been doing this since six thirty this morning..it's eight o clock..how are you not tired?” She joked Scott laughed which earned him a glare from a nerved up Derek. Scott bowed his head but did nothing to stifle his laughter. 

“I can't sit down..I can't calm down..what if something gets fucked up..what if I fuck up..what if I make a fool out myself or worse, him..I can't do that Melissa” Derek pleaded. 

“Honey you are stressing over situations that are most likely never gonna happen...Just take a deep breath with me” She instructed before demonstrating for Derek. He followed her lead and allowed himself to take deep breaths until finally his heart rate had calmed down and he could think clearly. 

“Thank you” Derek said once he had composed himself. 

“Your welcome Derek..now how about you get some rest” She said as she rose and led Scott out of the room..

Derek didn't want to sleep but slumber eventually forced itself upon him.

  
  
  


“Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Mieczyslaw Genim Stilinski and Derek Alexander Hale in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace.” Stiles bit his tongue in anticipation. He knew no one would say anything so he was hoping the priest would get on with it. “Very well.. Both men have prepared their own vows..we shall begin with Mr. Stilinski.” he finished

“Derek...I have always been someone who thought I was going to be alone for the rest of my life..I'm sure a lot of others did to” the audience chuckled at that “But when I saw you..I knew that you were the one for me..I wanted nothing but to have you by my side..and now that you are..Nothing in this world is going to be able to separate us..nothing will change the absolute unconditional love I have for you. You are the reason I wake up everyday, the reason I take each and every breath, I want nothing more than to grow old with you and spend the rest of my life with you..I will love you forever and always” 

The room was filled with a chorus of ‘awwe’s and cooing. Causing both men to smile. 

Finally it was Derek’s turn, his eyes were threatening to betray him and break open the reservoir which would allow his tears to flow wildly.

“Stiles..when you bought me from the auction..I thought that you were gonna be like my previous two owners..cruel, unloving, and cold..but that first night you broke your back to show me that you were different. The day you told me you love me..it scared me, because before you no human had ever said that to me. But I believed you without even listening to your heart cause that’s the type of man you are, the type of man I fell in love with and am ready to be with you for the rest of my days. I want to spend every full moon by your side.. I want to be there with you through every high and low we face because we will face it together. You are my one true mate. I will love you forever and always” Derek finished just as the tears were about to make their appearance. He managed to just barely to push them down as the priest continued the service.

“It is by the power vested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you husband and husband..you may kiss” the priest said with a smile. Stiles all but lunged at the wolf who smiled around the kiss. Thunderous applause rang throughout the church. 

“I love you Derek said as they parted their lips

“Forever and always” Stiles finished with a smile 

  
  


_ fin _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for sticking with me through this journey. now im sitting here like 'I want this type of relationship' 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story. Let me know what you thought of it.. comments are greatly appreciated along with kudos.
> 
> also again check me out on tumblr (i created it today..i have legit nothing posted on it) and message me.. itd be fun to chat with my readers <3 
> 
> https://grimreaperlover11.tumblr.com/
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, just finished watching teen wolf finally and decided to write this up because im such a sterek shipper, thank you for sticking it out with me through my hiatus. life sucks!! but im back and ready to get fics done :) i enjoy comments so i know what you guys would like to see in the coming chapters and thank you for your support <3


End file.
